An Angel's Curse
by PandaLover309
Summary: The G-8 confronts 3 girls known as the Crimson Lotus, a female assassin/spy group that works for the Lotus Organization. The girls are being threatened by a dark organization and eventually reach out for the G-8's help and form an alliance. But what will happen when love is in the way of the alliance? Love...square xD, love triangle, and 1-1 love dont read if u dont like x]
1. Love At First Glance

**Germany's POV **

*chirp* *chirp* *chirp*

"Ugh..." I lazilly groaned and looked outside of my window. The sun's light was quite bright and it nearly stung my eyes when I just opened them. I looked over to my left and saw that Italy wasn't next to me this time.

"How odd, Italy isn't here as usual this morning. Not that I miss him, but it's just unusual..." I thought about it for a moment then pushed that thought aside. I got up and flipped my hair back, as usual, and walked into the bathroom.

'Hope Italy's alright. Knowing him, he should be causing trouble right n-'

"GERMANY~"

*sigh* "I had to say 'right now' now didn't I?" I said to myself.

"GERMANY! JAPAN GOT REALLY MAD AT ME FOR ACCIDENTALLY GIVING HIM A BAD SALMON! HE'S COMING TO GET ME AND K-OH NOOOO!" Italy screamed in amusing horror when Japan crashed opened the door while glaring daggers at Italy.

_"Where's Italy~" _he eerilly said. Japan's face seemed like a dark cloud ready to throw lightning any time soon, now I'm starting to get creeped out...

I sighed and remained silent while Italy kept on shivering behind my back.

_"I know you're back there Italy~ Come out here and show yourself before m-OOF!"_ I smacked Japan in the head lightly and sighed a lot heavier than before.

"You dunce, it's just bad salmon. And you also need to lower your sodium diet, it's too high remember?" I reminded him.

Japan quickly snapped out of his train of thought and went back to being... Japan.

"Gomenasai for being so hard on you Italy, I'm guessing you hate me now," Japan sadly said.

'Oh gosh...' I facepalmed myself.

"No I don't, Japan is Japan right? And you know more anout food than I do so it's no biggy," Italy said while waving his arms around and smiling like the idiot he is at times.

Japan looked up at him with a surprised expression, no surprise there, and smiled softly. No surprise there too.

**_CRASH_**

_'What the heck?'_

"Yo Germany, Japan, n Italy! It's me America!" America just popped in out of nowhere and me and Japan dashed up towards him ready to fight but was stopped by China who had his pot thing.

"Woah woah there guys, I'm only here to invite you to this concert. Lookie here," America suddenly took out a large poster with the picture of three women.

'Hmft, disgracefu-Who is she?'

My eyes fixed on a girl who looked like she was my age, with long red hair that flows like a river of roses drifting slowly on the water, and mysterious dark black eyes. She was wearing an exposing police outfit with the police hat. She had shorts, a black belt with a silver buckle, long black boots that reach up to her thighs, a black belly shirt covered by a police shirt that was tied and it exposed her stomach. She also wore black gloves that exposed her fingers. She was sitting on a cargo box with her right leg over the other with her hand holding her hat down to show only one of her eyes, she looked beautiful and mysterious. I blushed at the sight but shook the thoguht away and looked up at America who was smiling like some doofus from across the street.

"Why are you inviting us?" I suspiciously asked.

"Well 1) Because most of your group is a bunch of party poopers. 2) This is a once in a lifetime even and this band, the Mysterious Three, is the most popular band in most of the world, plus the background of the three girls was a dark brick wall in an ally which clearly shows you how mysterious they are. And most of all 3) These ladies look deliciously sex-*Pow* HEY!" France explained but didn't finish his last word when Britain smacked him across the head.

"Idiot, we told you to forget about number 3," Britain said.

France pouted but then a sly smile appeared on his face, "Oh? So you're saying these ladies are fine as well?"

Britan blushed a crimson red then turned away, "O-of course not! Not that they are ugly, but I don't have a clouded and dirty mind like you do."

France got red out of anger and the two started to brawl.

"Well, is it time for their fight already? Guess I'm a little late to make popcorn," Russia bluntly said while smiling.

'Hmft, this guy was never my favorite' I thought then turned over to see Japan puppy-eying at the teenage girl with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing the same thing as the girl I had fixed my eyes on but had her shirt properly button but the shirt hugged her body tightly and had her hair to the side. Her pose was standing sideways and smirking while crossing her arms,also she had a small dagger-like knife in her right hand. Italy stared at the girls for a moment then popped up and yelled, "I KNOW THESE GIRLS! I KNOW THESE GIRLS! They are these worldwide trio dancing and singing group. I heard their music, it's amazing! And they're so pretty~"

Everyone laughed or chuckled while me and Japan remained silent. France took notice of that and sighed, "See, this is why I said MOST of you are party poopers. You need to loosen up a little and have fun like the rest of us when we have days like this."

Me and Japan were shocked and stared at each other for a while then had a tired expression on our faces.

"Fine, we'll go," we both bluntly said in unison.

"Great! Hey, let's go get ready America! America?" France made his way and calle dout for America but didn't hear a reply, he looked back and saw America staring at the poster with China and they were both smiling softly.

*sigh* "Are you two looking at her again? I know she's beautiful, but we need to look our best if we're going to see her at the concert," Britain said with worry.

The two looked straight at Britain and they both nodded in agreement.

"Hai, we should go-aru," China said.

"Yeah, let's go," America stood up and started to walk until Italy started tugging on his sleeve.

"America, who were you and China puppy-eyeing at?" Italy innocently asked.

America was shocked and China was blushing madly with embarrassment. France and Britain were bugging him about it while Russia was laughing and seemed to be enjoying himself. America closed his eyes and started to smile slightly, "Me and China were staring at Phuong, Italy. See?"

I looked over Italy's shoulders and looked at the woman that America was pointing at. Not long after Japan started to take a look too. There was a woman who seemed like a young woman with dark brown hair tied to a ponytail and golden eyes wearing the same thing as the band but wore a white tank top and her police shirt was unbuttoned. She held a black stick and held her hat down. She looked fine to me but I'm thinking that she looks like a princess in America and China's eyes.

"Wow~ She's so pretty America," Italy complimented.

America nodded in agreement, "Yeah, yeah she does."

There was a short silence bwtween everyone and Frace, of course, decided to break the peace.

"Well! We have to get going if we're going to look dashing for the concert," he flipped his hair and went outside.

Russia followed not long after, then Britain, then China, and finally America who waved good-bye at us and mouthed the words 'Remember' to Italy who nodded his head frantically.

'This is going to be some night...' I mentally thought to myself.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Normal POV **

Germany, Italy, and Japan managed to wear 'proper' casual clothing and stood at a spot that America told them to stay at to meet up with them. Germany wore a black shirt with a slated yellow and red stripe across his shirt, baggy jeans, and black army boots. Italy wore a slightly unbuttoned white collared shirt, a red long sleeve underneath with his sleeves all rolled up, not that baggy jeans, and white sneakers with a green mark on them. Japan wore a white sports long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Eto, where's America and the rest? The concert is going to start in 10 minutes," Italy said while searching for America or any member from the group.

Japan and Germany sighed, thinking that it was all just a scam until...

"Yo Italy, Japan, Germany! Sorry for the wait," America yelled from the distant while running towards them with Russia, who was smiling as usual, France, who was busy crying about his hair, Britain, who was annoyed by France, and China, who kept saying 'Aiyaa!' like 10 million times.

"Took you five long enough," Germany bluntly said.

"So what was the hold up?" Italy asked while tilting his head to the side.

The guys rubbed their heads in embarrassment except Russia who was happy to explain.

"America took his time for picking out his outfit, China showered too long, France was busy fixing his hair which I thought was a witch's broom, and Britain was having trouble fixing his fish n' chips which he eventually burned," Russia smiled.

"..." Germany, Japan. and Italy were silent then Italy began to laugh, then Japan, and finally Germany.

"HEY!" the four of them yelled in unison.

America then sighed and chuckled, "Hn, let's go. Don't wanna be late now do we?"

Everyone then stopped, smiled, then nodded. America wore a blue T-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Britain wore a baggy T-shirt and a white long sleeve underneath, dark blue jeans, and green Nike's. France wore a sparkly blue shirt that hugged his body tightly, black skinny jeans, and red converse. (Weird look for a weird pervert ^~^) Russia wore a red shirt underneath his white coat and scarf plus sneakers, and blue jeans. China wore a bright red shirt with a star on the top left corner, baggy jeans, and white sneakers.

They stopped at a large concert with 3 runways sticking out in the center, the left side, and the right and a adequately large circle at the end. There is also a runway that connects all three circles for the dancers/singers to cross when they have to during the concert.

"Wow~ They must have put a lot of work into all of this,"Italy said in awe.

China nodded his head and smiled brightly, "Hai, the Mysterious Three are the most popular international dance and singing group."

Everyone nodded in agreement except for Germany and Japan who both have never heard their music or know who they are.

Suddenly, a scream of numerous people from the distance was heard by the group. America turned pale and fell on his kness and supported himself with his hands.

"Oh no, they're here. RUN!" America yelled and started to run towards the stage. Everyone soon followed after feeling somewhat panicky, except for Russia who was smiling as usual. Not long after they were trampled by fan girls and mostly guys who were screaming 'MYSTERIOUS THREE!' or 'MARRY ME_!'

"Ugh, these doofuses don't know what it feels like to be trampled now do they?" Britain complained while getting up and rubbing his head.

"No kidding, now they get the good spots and get to see the Mysterious Threes' pant-OW!" France screamed after Britain smacked him in the back of his head. France pulled on Britain's hair and smirked triumphantly.

"OW, HEY! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE SUCH A BIG PERVERT!" Britain screamed and elbowed France but the both of them were soon stopped when German broke them apart and glared at the both of them.

"Sheesh, no need to be so scary Germany," France pouted and Britain nodded in agreement.

America sighed and said, "You know, the far back is the best place to see the concert."

Italy, Germany, and Japan were shocked, lost, and confused.

China eagerly nodded, "Hai, it's true. From back here, you can see their choreography perfectly and you can hear their singing just fine thanks to the audio systems. Hey look, it's starting!"

China pointed at a teenaged gothic guy with black hair and a green highlight dressed in black and chains.

"Yo! Evening ladies and gentlemen. You ready to see the Mysterious Three?!" he asked with a surprisingly loud voice.

"HAI!" everyone screamed including Italy, America, and France. The rest just plugged their ears and were deaf for a few short seconds.

"Alllright! Let's go! MYSTERIOUS THREEEE~" he hollered and clapped his hands.

(The song is Run Devil Run by SNSD =])

The girls that Germany was puppy eyeing appeared when the song shortly stopped and she seductively walked up the center circle and began singing. She wore a black tank-top that hugged her body tightly, and black skinny jeans, and had her leather jacket tied around her waist, black leather boots that end up on her thighs. She let her hair down and had fierce determination in her eys which lured Germany to be interested in her even more than he was every beat in the song, she swayed and moved her hips she swayed her hips when she got to the circle, and Germany slightly blushed. When her part ended, she swayed her hips to the crowd and almost every guy had a nosebleed, and that includes Germany.

Next was the second singer came out and it was the girl that America and China stared at named Phuong. She wore the same thing as the first girl but wore her leather jacket on and had her zipper slightly unzipped on the jacket. She also tied her hair up high with a black ribbon. She swayed her hips and stomped her foot when she got to the circle and bent her upper body down and moved in a semicircle when she had to sing a part that took a few seconds longer. America and China blushed, smiled, and had a nosebleed when they thought they saw her chest.

Finally, it was the teenage girl that Japan was puppy-eyeing. She wore the same thing as the rest of the girls but wore her jacket on unzipped and had her hair down and slightly wavy. She also had a small black rose on the left side of her hair. She swayed her hip to the right side and flipped her hair. Japan blushed when he saw how majestic she moved and eventually her verse ended. The chorus started and the girls moved like they were jogging in place and clawing at something while looking fiercely at the crowd. ( So the entire SNSD Run Devil Run dance starts and I don't have to explain much more, watch the music video or dance cover x3 )

**Italy's POV **

The song ended and the performance of the Mysterious Three was amazing! The song ended and I was a little sad. Everyone in the crowd clapped, whistled, cheered, and hollered. Some of out friends were doing the same except for Japan and Germany.

"Arigatou gonzaimash minna!" Japan's girl waved and happilly said.

"We thank you for being a great audience and supporting us in the music industry," Phuong, America and China's girl, softly said with a smile.

Germany's girl nodded and said, "We won't be active for a while but we will still put up mini-shows in this park once a week every afternoon, kay? GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!"

The three girls either waved, smiled, or winked at the crowd and that killed them. They were so pretty, cool, and amazing! I can millions of good things about them right here and right now. I looked over at Germany who had his eyes slightly squinted, is he okay?

**Germany's POV**

Something just isn't right... I could have sworn that I saw the eyes of the woman in the middle narrowed when she looked at a man in the crowd. She slightly smirked too. This can't be good, can it?

* * *

Kya! Kobanawa minna ^~^  
this is my first Hetalia story and I'm really excited! =D  
how do you like it so far? Germany, America, China, and Japan have cute wittle crushes on the Mysterious Three *~* cool and kawaii ne? ;)  
I left you hanging there huh? x)


	2. Identities Revealed

**Germany's POV **

She seemed disturbed and her eyes seem clouded with darkness.

"What do you think she's thinking," Italy asked.

Everyone looked at Italy with a confused expression except for me. The crowd of people eventually left and the three exited the stage. The girl walked to a man who I believe is the bodyguard and they started talking. The bodyguard nodded his head and said something to his walky talky. I returned my attention back to the group and heard Japan say something.

"Or doing," Japan added while pointing at her.

We all turned around and saw something shocking, the girl had a man with crazy red hair and a tux.

"Gah, you little, OW!" the guy groaned in pain when she held his arm behind his back.

"You're the runaway thief and assasin, Richard Redwick, who tried to assassinate me last night right? And for Viet Nam to tell me your perverted interstes, we were able to track you down and lure you to this specific concert. Men are so easy," she slyly said with a grin.

The man grunted and cursed at her with foul words. We heard everything that she said and was shocked, I decided to get to the bottom of this. I walked up to her when the man, who I believe his name is 'Richard', was arrested by the bodyguard. She looked up at me and smiled, "Gomenasai if you had to see that. Is there something you need?"

Her voice sounded so sweet and angelic that I felt like I was locked out of heaven (sound familiar much *~*). I shook that thought out of my head and was about to say something until I was interrupted by the entire group.

"Woah, how did you do that~" Italy asked In awe.

"Hai, it was amazing how you figured out that he was a bad guy in such a short time," Japan complimented.

"Yep, you three are as talented as you are beautiful," France tried to flirt but filed when the girls walked away from him and thought that he was nothing. He stretched out his hand in disbelief and it was an enjoyable sight.

**Normal POV **

The girl smiled softly and Germany coughed and it Somehow got everyone's attention. he looked up at them with a serious expression and looked over to the girls who were looking at him with a confused expression.

"Who are you exactly," he sternly asked.

A wind blew past them and it was utter silence. The girls seemed hesitant to talk but Germany's girl nodded and mouthed something to them.

"Please excuse us for a few minutes," Germany's girl whispered while Japan's girl looked like she was about to cry and China/America's girl wore a disturbed and sad expression. They went to the farthest tree and discussed something that was not meant to be heard by the guys and Japan's girl screamed something and began to cry and Viet Nam looked to the ground with a dark expression. They guys looked and observed the girls with concern and eventually, both girls calmed down and made their way back to the guys.

"In our organization, we are the elote female spy and assassin group," the girl that China and America were eyeing at started. Her voice Sounded dark and depressing that it worried America and China.

"We are known as the Crimson Lotus of Asia," the teenaged girl said while crossing her arms and looking at the guys with a determined yet disturbed expression.

"We are called the Crimson Lotus because of our red colors in our flags," Germany's girl calmly explained.

"I am Indonesia," Germany's girl introduced while Bending down on one knee and holding her right hand across her chest.

"Viet Nam," China and America's girl followed.

"And Taiwan," Japan's girl finished.

Italy and France were slightly shocked except for the rest who were really shocked. They knew who the Crimson Lotus were and that they heard that they were a dangerous group to dealt with if you are their enemy or if you are a criminal. Their names and identities were never really revealed but only to certain people.

"Why not just tell us your real names," Britain asked.

The girls laughed and everyone was startled.

"Because we don't have one," Indonesia bluntly said.

"NANI?! YOU DON'T HAVE REAL NAMES?!" every guy yelled including Russia.

The girls simply nodded and the guys looked at them with sympathy.

"Hey, but why is your name Phuong when you don't have a name?" America pointed out and looked at Viet Nam. She looked surprised but then smiled which gave America butterflies in his stomach.

"I made that name up when Indonesia said that we should make up our own names to form this now popular group. And it covers for our real identities," Viet Nam explained with a small smile and held her pointer finger in front of her lips.

Everyone soon understood then Taiwan jumped on Viet Nam's back and smiled, "Demo, aren't you going to ask us why we're trusting you so soon?"

Not long after, the guys realized that she was right and the girls laughed. Britain decided to ask the question considering everyone else is either too embarrassed to ask or just lazy to.

"So, why did you tell us your identities so soon," Britain sighed.

The girls stopped laughing and calmed down. Indonesia then put on a serious face that startled every guy and Viet Nam and Taiwan settled down.

"We gave you our identities because we know who you are and we propose an alliance," Indonesia proposed. She held her hand out in front of the guys' group and Germany slowly walked towards Indonesia.

The guys seemed startled and they looked at Germany who had an unsure expression plastured on his face. He took a look at Indonesia's hand who was waiting for him to accept. Indonesia soon had a sad expression on her face, "So I'm taking that face as a no then...I understand. Have a good night guys, and please don't tell anyone our identit-huh?"

Germany held Indonesia's shoulder in an attempt to stop her and looked at her with serious eyes, "Alright, we can do the alliance."

Indonesia's face lit up and she smiled brightly, "Alright Germany, let's shake on it."

Germany looked hesitant and surprised to shake her hand but decided to do it anyway. The alliance was formed.

* * *

Kobanawa minna ^^  
so wat did you think? Not as interesting as the first chapter I'll tell you that =~=  
but now their identities are revealed ne? ^~^  
the story is going to get interesting from now on I can promise you that x)  
plz review \(^0^)/


	3. Crying Angel

**Normal POV **

America, China, Britain, France, and Russia decided to visit Germany, Japan and Italy while Canada was spending a very long vacation in Cuba.

"Gah, did we have to wake up this early to visit them," France whined.

"Actually, why are we going to their place so early in the morning," Britain asked while rubbing his eyes and yawning.

America remained quiet while China sighed and answered Britain's question, "He has a few things to ask Germany about the Crimson Lotus -aru."

"Hm, it is pretty suspicious for Indonesia to know about us and Germany so quickly," Russia pointed out.

They got to the front door and America knocked.

"Oh, good morning you guys. Why are you here so early, it's 7 in the morning," Italy asked with a surprised yet confused expression.

America rubbed his head awkwardly and said, "Well, I have a few questions to ask Germany about the Crimson Lotus and uh, is he home?"

Italy thought about it and called, "GERMANY~ OUR FRIENDS HAVE QUESTIONS TO ASK YOU!"

**_*silence*_**

Everyone: ...

Italy: OH NO! GERMANY HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED OR HELD CAPTIVE! SOMEONE HELP! HELP! JAPAN, CALL THE POLICE, GET YOUR POINTY SHARP THINGY! GERMANY'S GONE~

Italy's voice nearly put everyone in the room or close to him deaf. Japan soon appeared with a tired expression and groggily walked out to the front door.

"Italy, didn't Germany leave a note for you and I before he left this morning," Japan yawned.

Everyone was dumbstrucked when Japan pointed that out and Italy was slightly embarrassed.

"Hehehe...sorry everybody, I guess it's so early that I forgot all about Germany's note," Italy rubbed the back of his head awkwardly while everyone glared at him and had dark expressions on their faces.

America sighed and calmed down, "So where is he?"

"Germany is at-mft," Italy tried to finish.

Japan's ears perked up and immediately covered Italy's mouth before he could finish his sentence. Everyone stared at them with a weirded out expression but Japan shook it off.

"Gomenasai, but Germany made me promise to not reveal where he's going this morning. But I can tell you this much, before we went home, Indonesia gave him a note," Japan briefly said.

The guys slowly nodded and America and China looked at the ground.

'Hn, I thought he knew where they lived so I could ask her to have lunch with me today...' America thought.

'Aiyaa, I thought that I could ask Viet Nam to hang out today...' China thought while scratching his head.

"Uh, guys," France said whle realizing something.

Everyone had their heads perked up and they all looked at France.

"You know he has a phone right?"

"..."

**_*beep* *boop* *boop* *beep*_**

**Germany's POV **

"Hmft, why did she give me their address? Must be something important, I hope it's not all in vain because I woke up just in time before Italy woke up and scared the daylights out of me," I said to myself.

I looked up and found out that I was there, there was a tall 3 star hotel called Star Hotel, in front of me and figured that she was pretty rich. The name sounds pretty cheesy to me but that doesn't really matter at the moment. I walked in and saw a woman at the counter, she looked up at me and welcomed me to the hotel, I nodded my head and asked for room 39.

"Ah yes, room 39 is on the third floor. Have a nice day sir," she waved and I nodded my head again and made my way to the elevator. I pushed the button and in a few seconds short, I walked through the hall and found room 39.

'Hmft, this is it I guess' I thought an I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard a distant echo behind the door and stated my name.

"Hai, I'll be there," she replied.

I waited and then I heard a click, I nearly had another nosebleed and I felt my cheek grow hot when I saw Indonesia wearing nothing but a see-through white buttoned up collared shirt black bra with straps, and a black bottom piece.

"What? You've never seen a woman partially naked before? How cute, come on in but be quiet," Indonesia snickered and instructed.

I held my mouth and slowly nodded. I walked into her room and saw how clean and organized it was. Her room had classic furniture, red square-shaped chairs, a white carpet underneath a black coffee table with a vase on top. The vase was white and had a beautiful red rose in it and she had a large window behind the furniture.

"Sit," she motioned me to a red chair across from the coffee table.

I sat down and waited for her as she was brewing... coffee? I smelled coffee from the kitchen not too far from where I was sitting. She came back with two mugs of coffee and she set them on the coffee table.

"Here, have some," Indonesia said while holding her mug.

I raised my head slightly and nodded, "Yeah, thanks."

I held onto my mug and took a sip, 'Hn, not bad'. I raised my eyebrows and looked at Indonesia who was drinking her coffee in peace.

"So, explain to me why you invited me over here," I sternly asked after I put my coffee mug down.

Indonesia took a deep breathe and put her coffee mug down on the coaster and looked up at me.

"My organization is one made up of only females from around the world. Our agents are people who have had a cruel past or have a desired wish such as to protect the one you love. We are currently facing danger, possibly death in the face," Indonesia grimly said.

I narrowed my eyes, I slightly felt sympathy for her, but I came here to get an answer.

"What does this have to do with me and our group?" I asked with a serious expression.

Indonesia slightly chuckled and covered her eyes, her actions startled me but I chose to sit and wait for her to reply.

"Gomen, but this is the part that I'm afraid of telling you or saying. But this is urgent so I'm going to have to..." she took away her hand from her eyes and stood up and walked over to where I was sitting and she bent down on one of her knees and looked up at me with teary eyes.

"I, Indonesia, leader of the Crimson Lotus ask for you and your friends' strength to assist us when facing a dark organization by the name of, the Dark Angels, out to annihilate us from existance. Please help," she tearilly said and sobbed.

I could have sworn that I heard crying and I ran towards her and embraced her within my arms, "Shhh, don't worry. Don't cry. Everything will be alright."

I was surprised by my sudden actions and words but I contines to do so and stroked her elegent red hair. I heard sniffles and she mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What?" I asked.

"If you are going to assist us..." she started as she slowly pulled away from my arms. I looked at her with a confused expression but waited for her to finish.

"Please watch out mainly for Taiwan and Viet Nam. Please protect them, I don't care much about my own life, I just care about their's. So please, during our alliance... Protect them the best you can," she softly said while smiling with small streams of tears running down her pale cheeks.

I was nearly mezmerized by what I'm seeing, the girl who I think is beautiful is crying elegently before my eyes. It's as if she were a crying angel in despair, I lightly smiled and nodded my head.

"Arigatou..." she said and I felt her arms around my waist. I nearly blushed but slowly embraced her back.

'What have I gotten myself into...' I amusingly thought.

* * *

Kobanawa minna ^^

how are you all doing? I hpe you're fine =]

So wat do you think about this cute scene between Indonesia and Germany? Kawaii ne? Anyway, I saw some fun reviews and I nearly laughed x)

Arigatou gonzaimash for your support in this story \(^0^)/

Plz review =]]


	4. Party?

**Germany's POV **

I could remember exactly and everything that happened just a few minutes ago before I left. I stroked her beautiful red hair, embraced her within my arms, and conforted her in a way I never thought I could do. I smiled as I remembered her soft voice and her mezmerising black eyes. I opened the door and was eventually...

"WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU?! GERMANY?! TELL ME NOW! -aru," everyone yelled except for Russia, Japan, and Italy who idly stood by watching the entire scene.

'Gah... some friends they are'

I looked at America who had some wierd puppy dog expression, China with the sad expression, Britain with the curious expression, and France... He looked at me with stupid puppy dog eyes that look nothing like puppy eyes at all, and wanted me to say something.  
I stared at France for a long time and pointed at him, "You look like a dead donkey that just died on the side of the road last night."

He backed away with a pale face and sat in the corner of depression.

"BWAHAHAHA, GOOD ONE GERMANY!" Britain laughed to his heart's content and had one arm around my shoulder. I felt somewhat uncomfortable as he wiped a tear off from one of his eyes. Everyone was soon laughing and I decided to chuckle along.

"Oh yeah, where were you Germany? You didn't answer your phone," America suddenly asked. Soon, everyone in the room except for Japan and Italy nodded in agreement. Japan gave me an apologetic look while Italy was giving me the 'Please don't hurt me!' look. I sighed and decided to tell them, besides, Indonesia does want all of us to help her.

"Sigh... I went to Indonesia's hotel room to talk with her like she asked me after we first saw her performance with Viet Nam and Taiwan. Apparently, she, Viet Nam, and Taiwan are on a mission and she needs our assistance. Her reason will remain anonymous to all of you except me, so if you're in for it, tell me now or you'll be counted out," I bluntly said.

Everyone was shocked but remained silent. By the look of everyone's face, I would say that it's a no.

I sighed again, "I thought so, well I guess I'm just going to tell Indonesia thi-huh?"

I was then stopped when France pulled on my sleeve and had a ferce determination on his face. I was slightly surprised but groaned.

"I'll join! I can't abandon women in need," he proudly stated while putting a fist on his chest. I nodded my head slowly... 'Good grief'

"I'll join too!" Japan exclaimed. I smirked at him and he smiled.

"I'll join, but I'll be the hero and you guys back me up," America grinned.

"No," everyone said in bored unison. America was slightly shocked and went to sit at the corner of depression. France comfortedly patted him in the back sympathetically.

"I'll join, besides...I can't let France look like the good guy while I'm behind," Britain smiled.

"Me too, I don't want to miss out on the excitement," Russia gladly said.

'That guy...'

"Same here aru! I don't want anyone to get hurt here," China said proudly while tightening his fist. France ad Britain smirked slyly and teased China about Viet Nam, I started rubbing my temples and looked at Italy who had a hesitant look on his face.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to Italy, this is your choice," I assured him.

Soon, Italy's face squinted or something and tightned his fists, "I'll do it!"

I smirked, "Well, I guess we all agree that we are in this right? Alright, from what Indonesia said, that there is a secret dark organization called the Dark Angels and they wish to annihilate Indonesia's organization. In other words, kill them," I seriously said.

Everyone was shocked and China decided to scream, "NANI?! THEY SEEK TO KILL THE CRIMSON LOTUS ARU?!"

"Better yet the organization they work for," Japan said with a disturbed tone.

America gritted his teeth, Britain had his hands on the table, Italy was shivering, Russia opened his eyes and had a stern expression on his face, and France had a pale face.

"She is asking us to help her assist and protect them, she also added that there a spies and wanted fugitives hired by the organization to spy and eliminate them. She also said that they might come next week on Friday when they put on a performance," I added.

Not long after, all of them nodded their heads in understanding but Japan seemed slightly confused.

"Demo, did Indonesia-san seem like she was planning something else or having other motives to forming an alliance with us and asking us for assistance?" he asked.

"He does have a point," Britain added.

Everyone remained silent, but America seemed like he had an idea.

"Hey! How about a party?!" he asked.

"ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS?! PEOPLE WHO WE HAE FORMED AN ALLIANCE WITH ARE ASKING US FOR ASSISTANCE AND THEY COULD POSSIBLE DIE AND YOU WANT TO THROW A PARTY?!" everyone one of us screamed and scolded, I am officially ticked off now.

"Yes," America cheekily grinned and smirked.

"BAKA!" China roared and hit some asian pot against America's head.

"OW! Don't you even know what I'm planning before you bang me in the head?" America pouted.

Everyone sooned calmed down and wore a confused expression on their face.

"What?" I sternly asked.

America smirked and waved his thumb across his nose, "You say that those nad guys are following, spying, and plotting to kill then right?"

I was slightly surprised and raised my eyebrows. Nonetheless, I nodded.

"Great, so I'm going to throw this huge Halloween Bash sunce Halloween is tomorrow and it seems like this town isn't very festive. Anyway, we'll invite all the countries and have them sign their names in. In America surprisingly, we have the signatures and hand writting of all the countries known to the world, so if their is a false signature, we have our guy," America gave a thumbs up and grinned.

For once, that sounds like a good idea. We all thought about it and soon agreed.

"Alright, so we're going with the Halloween bash," America triumphantly smirked.

* * *

Kobanawa minna ^^

What do you think of the story so far? =3 I hope you're enjoying it ^^ I kind of laughed when I made Germany call France a dead donkey xD lol

Anyway, i always prefer to make my stories take place in a November or October, idk why but I'm just wierd that way x)

Also, I don't know if this story is good or interesting as I thought it would be so it would be helpful if I had some opinions and reviews and/or ideas for me to hav to either improve my story to make it better becuz it's boring, or that I'm doing just fine =}

Arigatou gonzaimash ^^ and plz review \(^0^)/


	5. Survival Game

**Normal POV**

It was a sunny and peace day so far and everyone had something on their own agendas while America was busy planning th Halloween bash. Apparently he needs another sucker to pay for everything, and it might be Spain.

Britain was busy practicing his Demon Summoning, Russia was picking a scary Halloween costume, Italy, Japan, and China were making food for the party to help out in a way or was forced to by America, France was looking for a dashing prince costume (blegh! *puts finger in mouth and fake gags*) and Germany went to go and talk to Indonesia about their plan.

**China's POV**

"Can't believe stupid America is making us do all this cooking while he finds a sorry sucker to pay for the party aru," I angrily said while pounding the rice flour dough and accidentally banged the hammer thing on my hand.

"AIYAA! GAUD DANGIT!" I yelled while holding my swollen red hand.

'America is stupid... America is a jerk... America is a hobo from across the street... America is cheap... I hate America' Japan grumpilly mumbled. I noticed this and patted him on the back, "Sigh, there isn't any point in complaining about it and not getting work done. This is for the safety and well-bring of thr Crimson Lotus after all aru."

Japan looked at me with a shocked expression then smile softly, "Hai, arigatou gonzaimash China."

I smiled and grinned cheekily, it's good to have my old little brother back even if he did try to slash me back then...

"China! Japan! Your pots are overflowing!" Italy franctically waved his ahds and screamed at us.

"NANI?!" we both made a run for it and dashed towards our pots. We both saw our pots and they weren't over overflowing like Italy said. Now me and Japan have dark expressions on our faces.

"Haha, fooled you two," Italy gave a peace sign at us.

We both looked at Italy with murderous eyes and smiled and eerie ear-to-ear smile.

"Hey Japan aru, don't you think that Italy would be fine for making pasta aru?" I scarilly whispered.

"Hai hai, he would wouldn't he China~" Japan whispred back.

We both had dark aura surrounding our bodies and Italy looked like a terrified cat that doesn't want to take a bath.

"KYA! STOP IT YOU TWO! I'M SORRY, DON'T MAKE ME PEE IN MY PANTS NOW," Italy screamed with a priceless expression. Me and Japan both shared a laugh and took a deep breath, not long after we smelt something burning.

"Oh no..." Japan started.

"Is that aru," I continued. We both turned our heads towards our pots and saw that it was. Burning and overflowing.

"EIII! OUR POTS! aru..."

**_timeskip to the party..._**

**Normal POV **

Britain and German were handling the signatures and almost every country came. 1) They wanted to go 2) They were bored 3) If they didn't go, they'd die

Everyone actually came, the Nordics, Europeans, other Asians, you name it.

"You see any suspicious signatures yet," Germany asked Britain while Turkey and Greece were glaring at each other while signing in.

"Not yet, but I have a feeling that they'll show," Britain whispered.

"Yo everyone~" America waved to a large crowd. He was wearing a cowboys costume with a black hat, black leather boots, ol' blue jeans, plaid collared shirt, and a vest.

Not long after, everyone looked up and waited with a bored expression.

"I see not a lot of you wore costumes which kinda sucks, anyways... We have a special performances by a few countries. Now, it's Indonesia, Viet Nam, Taiwan, Hungary, and Seychelles! Give it up for them~" America yelled.

Some hollered and whistled while some are just bored and clapped softly. Most don't even know much about the girls. The G-8 eyed America and Germany instantly pulled America towards them.

"Why are you using their country names," he sternly asked with a hint of anger in his voice. The others nodded in agreement with the same anger.

"Woah woah there man,no one ever said that it was my idea to say their names," America brushed himself off and everyone looked at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"But then w-" Britain tried to say but had his mouth covered when America covered it.

"Sh, I'll tell you later," he whispered. He pointed towars the stage and the girls were there. They looked confident and tough and in some of the guys' eyes, 'hot'.

Indonesia wore a black leather vest (sleeveless), black shorts jeans, vanilla collred belt, black boots with heels, and had her hair braided to the side. Viet Nam wore a jet black tank top with a skull on it, black skinny jeans with a loose black belt, knee-lengthed leather boots, and her hair straightened and let down. Taiwan wore a plaid red skirt, leather jacket, black tank-top, and black boots that end above her knees and had her hair in a high side ponytail. Hungary wore a strapless black shirt that had a white streak on it, blue denim shorts with a pair of leather boack boots that end on her thigh and had the side of her head clipped with small bobby pins. Sychelles wore a dark black button-up collared shirt with breast pockets and rolled up sleeves, black skinny jeans, black boots with heels that end above her ankles, and had her hair down and wavy. Each of the girls were all wearing black gloves that exposed their fingers with some kind of flower on it.

"Hey guys, I'm Indonesia. Happy Halloween! Anyway, this is Viet Nam, Taiwan, Hungary, and Seychelles. We'll be most of your performers and entertainment for the party tonight kay? We also have a few other female countries here tonight," Indonesia said with a small smile.

"Hope you enjoy!" Taiwan exclaimed while pumping her fist in the air. That got most of the guys to blush including Japan.

Viet Nam flashed a smile that hit America and China' hearts, Hungary blew a kiss and Prussia caught it proudly and yelled 'I'm so awesome', and Seychelles kindly waved while France stared at her with optomistic eyes.

( the girls are performing Kuusoumesorogiwi or Kouso Mythology by Yousei Teikoku a.k.a first opening on Mirai Nikki; Indonesia as lead singer, Viet Nam and Taiwan back up singers and guitarists, Hungary on keyboards, Seychelles on drums; p.s I'm only doing half of the song x3 )

**_Consentes Dei/Juno/Jupiter/Minerva/Apollo/Mars/Ceres _**[Consentes Dei/Juno/Jupiter/Minerva/Apollo/Mars/Ceres]  
**_Mercurius/Diana/Bacchus/Vulcanus/Pluto/Vesta/Venus _**[Mercurius/Diana/Bacchus/Vulcanus/Pluto/Vesta/Venus]

**_Madoromi no fuchi de mabuta ni tayutau_ **[In the depths of my nap, my eyes shake while closed]

**_Musou no kami wa yuuga ni hohoemi shi o kudashi_ **[The god of dreams smiles elegently and issues death]  
_**Jikuu o suberu inga no kusari wa karamidasu**_ [The chains of casuality conrolling space and time begin to get tangled]

**_Kami no ataeshi kuusou Program_** [It's a fantasy program creqted by gods]

**_Saa eins zwei drei! Kasanariau_** [One, two, three, we'll come together]  
**_Saa eins zwei drei! Shi o kawashite _**[One, two, three, here we go and cheat death!]

**_Shoumetsu no yuugi ni kogareru kiseki o ubau Survival game!_** [I'll steal away the miracle I yearn in a game of annihilation, Survival Game!]  
**_Rasen no you ni_ **[Spiral of Doom]

The girls' energy were strong and they played and moved to the beat of the song. Hungary moved to the beat with her fingers moving rapidly and she stood with confidence and took deep breaths. Guy noticed things about Hungary that they have never known before and became attracted to her while Prussia was grinning like crazy. Seychelles's hair flipped back and forth and she looked like a professional rock star which amazed most guys, France smirked triumphantly at what his little girl has become. Viet Nam played the guitar and flipped her hair back and she looked magnificent in America and China's eyes, and apparently some other guys think so too. Taiwan swayed her hips to one side and flipped her head to one side while playing the guitar and that amazed Japan. Indonesia walked back and forth throughout the song and sang awesomely. Her voice was able to reach the high notes perfectly and her voice brought some scares to some people in the audience when she used a scary tone. She did some moves and moved her hips, even flipping her hair like the others while singing, Germany and Britain were impressed and felt their cheeks getting warmer by the second.

Soon the song ended and Indonesia was on her knees, Viet Nam and Taiwan posed and started panting, Hungary crossed her arms and huffed, while Seychelles held her sticks in a cross position and started to pant too.

Everyone clapped and hollered, the girls bowed happily and Indonesia looked at the guys in the back and waved. They waved back and congratulated them. They made their way off the stage and was soon swarmed with different countries asking them out, congratualting them, complimenting them, or asking for autographs. America ran up to the stage and the rest managed to calm everyone down.

"Hey, I'm back~ Anyway, what did you think of those 5? Rockin right? Also, for some parts of the performance, there's going to be solo singers and/or dancers here to perform for our entertainment. First one up, is the lovely Viet Nam," America reached out his hand and she made her way towards him in a red plaid skirt that was above her thighs, black leather boots, white button up collared shirt that's slightly unbottoned but she has a red tank-top underneath, a loose tie around her collar, and the same black gloves she was wearing while playing the air guitar, she also had her hair down. America nearly blushed and stuttered but coughed and managed to play it cool.

"Hi, I'm Viet Nam. I'll be singing _Secret Combination _(it's by Kalomira) tonight. I'll be singing other songs too, but I have to let my friends and sisters have their turns," Viet Nam winked.

* * *

Kobanawa minna ^^  
how are you all doing? =}  
I incorpirated (I think that's how you spell it) some scenes from Hetalia episodes like when Britain was teaching Japan english and apparently Japan wrote some things about America x) it was so funny xD  
anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^u^  
plz review \(^0^)/


	6. Secrets

**Viet Nam's POV **

I stood in front of the crowd feeling a little bit of stage-fright but I ignored that fact, besides, spies are here. I just know it, I just need to spot them out. Or at least find some people that seem a little suspicious. I slightly bit my lip, this plan has to go off without a hinch, I turned to Indonesia and she nodded her head. I nodded my head in reply and cued for the music.

(I'm only gonna take some parts in the songs and add some details)

_**Can you feel it?  
Can you feel it, that I'm not a little girl **_

_**You're misunderstanding my ways  
And all the roles I like to play, oh oh~**_

_**My secret combination,  
its a mystery for you  
Use your imagination, I'm not easy but I'm true**_

_**My secret combination,  
boy you have to try it hard  
To win a destination to the center of my heart **_

These words aren't just words to me, they are what I feel. And what I feel is what I sing, I looked at he crowd and they seemed captivated and my girls were dancing and having fun. I smiled and Taiwan, Hungary, and Seychelles gave me thumbs up while Ukraine smiled and Belarus smirked. Indonesia gave me the signal and it means that there's a spy nearby, Liechtenstein clapped and smiled, and a lot closer to me. I faced the crowd again and started to search or sense any spies. I suddenly felt a small breeze pass me and I could see something shiny pass by, IT'S A NEEDLE! I widened my eyes but kept on singing, I then calculated where the needle was shot at and saw a small hole in the ceiling.

'There you are'

I eyed Indonesia and she nodded. She whispered to Taiwan and Hungary and they nodded. I took out a small knife and made sure no one saw it at all and I quickly did a back-flip and threw the knife to where the hole was and I heard footsteps and male voices. Hungary and Taiwan immediately started running and Indonesia walked to the front door and stood outside.

I did my finishing pose and soon I got a standing ovation. I smiled and thanked everyone and then exited the stage, I hope no one saw that.

**America's POV **

Is it just me, or did Viet Nam just throw a knife at the ceiling? Does that mean she spot a spy? I wonder where he could have gone then, should I tell the rest? Gah, who am I kidding, I should just shut up and leave them to it. Besides, I'm not he hero in this adventure.

I ran up to the stage and whispered to Viet Nam, "Good job."

She smiled at me and gave me a serious look with her eyes. I widened my eyes and nodded my head with a stern expression.

'So she did catch a spy'

"Hey guys, wasn't Viet Nam's performance like wow? Talk about back-flips, next up, we have Taiwan performing Fear Garden (it's by Kagamine Rin from Vocaloid)," I clapped my hands and not long after, the lights suddenly turned off. I was kinda taken back a bit but I know the three too well, so I'll just let it slip.

**Taiwan's POV**

'It sure is a good thing that me and Hungary caught that guy in time, who knows what would have happened. But I'm not a total moron, there's gonna be more and the more there is, the more we have to be lights were completely dark and I couldn't even see a thing, which makes things even more fun...' I grinned at the thought.

(she wore Rin's clothes not including the headphones and her white bow)

Not long after I heard the music start and I grinned, 'It's time'

A bright red spotlight hit me and I heard gasps, screams, and shrieks, I nearly laughed. I was sitting on a red chair that seemed like a throne and I tiltled my head to the side and made sure that my bangs were covering my eyes. I grinned an ear-to-ear grin and started to sing. Right before I got on stage, Seychelles and Hungary splashed some fake blood on me and I gotta admit, I look scary. Plus, I could have sworn I heard America let out a small 'EEP'!

**_Hitotsu, futatsu, mittsu, yottsu, itsutsu_** [Here's one, here's two, here's three, here's four, here's five]

**_Muttsu, nanattsu, to o!_** [Here's six, here's seven, ten!]

I smiled an eerilly scary smile and leaned my head to the other side and put one leg over the other.

**_Migi kara hae teru ode o hikkionui te_** [Grabbing onto a right arm, pulling, pulling]

**_Uekibachi ni tsukisashi te miru ne_** [Stabbing the soil on top of my pots]

I started walking limply and I saw something shiny hit on a spot right next to my right foot, a knife. I already felt the presence of a spy and it's coming from... THERE. I kept on singing and looked at a wall.

I was thinking that the spy was behind the wall right there and I took out the knife the landed right next to me. I made sure everyone saw me ad I smirked. I waved it around eerilly and threw the knife onto a funky-looking clown picture and I hit it right on the nose. Viet Nam and Hungary immediately started to run and Indonesia went to the entrance of this place while everyone else got shivers that ran cold down their spine or they stared at me in awe. They didn't call me the Weapons Expert for nothing.

Not long after the song ended and I did my finishing pose. I heard applauses and whistles but I simply smirked and bowed. America started running up the stage and gave me 'Did you get a spy' look. I simply nodded and smirked.

"Don't keep asking us that, there's gonna be spies after every performance," I bluntly said and walked off the stage.

**Indonesia's POV**

I walked to the front entrance and stayed there. Not long after, I heard footsteps behind the wall and I gave Seychelles the look. She nodded and had her hand in her forehead.

"Oh my head, it hurts so much. I think I'm gonna," Seychelles fainted onto France who was slightly surprised yet in utter shock. He started panicking and he looked amusing.

'Not bad for a distraction'

I then shifted my focus toward the sounds of the footsteps and waited for the right time.

**_scurry Scurry SCURRY_**

'NOW'

I punched the wall with ease and caught something. I pulled it out and it left a rather large hole in the wall, that doesn't really matter. I saw a familiar wanted fugitive that I saw in a Wanted: Dead or Alive paper on our job board.

"Hmft, wanted fugitive Hiro Ayesegawa. What a coincidence," I bluntly said. Everyone except for the G-8 looked at me with their mouths agape. Germany and Britain has the funniest yet cutest expressions yet.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?! THAT WAS SO COOL," America yelled while waving his arms in the air.

I simply smiled and tied the guy up with a pair of handcuffs I wore around my waist. Most of the guys remained shocked and continued to stare at me. I raised my eyebrow and gave them an annoyed look.

"You've never seen a girl fight like this before or is it that you think I can kick your butts," I stuck my tongue out.

"Oh hells no," America pouted.

"Pmft, please. I could beat you with my eyes closed aru," China cockilly said.

I giggled and was about to leave and put the guy in the ware house with the first guy but was stopped when Britain grabbed onto my arm. I turned to him and looked at him.

"Yeah?" I nonchalantly asked.

Britain seemed hesitant but said, " How about I come with you?"

I was taken by surprise but shook my head and smiled.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm good," I began to walk again but was stopped by Germany's voice.

"Won't you need our assistance? Also, you're a girl, fugitives would most likely target you," Germany said with a hint of concern.

I let out a slight chuckle and that leave the guys with a dumbfounded expression.

"Never underestimate a girl, better yet a member from the Lotus organization," I waved and grinned.

* * *

Kobanawa minna ^^  
Just for a heads-up, I'm gonna change the title tomorrow =3 I think it's going to be something called... An Angel's Curse? Idk, you could vote when I post the poll.


	7. Three?

**Normal POV**

America thought that it would be best if they would continue the show later and decided to announce that.

"Eh yo guys, haven't our performers been awesome? We're gonna be taking a five minute break, enjoy yourselves till' then kay? Oh, and if you want. To talk to these ladies, come see em back stage," America slyly smirked.

All of the girls glared at him and that gave America his Halloween scares and shivers. Not long after, a mob of male countries ran to them wanting autographs, names, phone numbers, and dates. Hungary rubbed her temples.

Indonesia came back with a surprised expression on her face.

"What happened here," she bluntly asked.

The guys who were mobbing in front of the girls slowly turned their heads to see Indonesia and almost half of them made a run for her.

"Hey Indonesia, you look like a good fighter and I want to see if we could put that to the te-" Denmark tried to say but was cut off when Sweden punched him square in the face.

"Stupid, you don't go around asking for fights just like that," Norway sighed.

"A grown man and the oldest my butt, you're not even close to one until you drink beer," Iceland added.

Finland simply chuckled at his brothers and walked up to Indonesia with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Finland. These are my brothers Denmark, Sweden, Iceland, and Norway," he pointed to everyone and simply said.

Indonesia smiled softly, "It's very nice to meet you, I'm Indonesia. And if it's a fight you want I think I'll pass Denmark. I'm pretty busy now but if you want, we could have a fight some other day when I'm free."

Denmark grinned cheekily while the others had their mouths agape, a few seconds after that they were trampled by other male countries.

'Good grief' The G-8 and the girls thought.

"Hey Indonesia, did you just fall from heaven because you have the face of an-oof" Spain said and flipped his hair but was soon knocked over by Romano.

"Baka, stop touching her like that," Romano gritted his teeth.

"But big brother Britain~ I wanna talk and hug Indonesia~" Sealand whined while Britain was holding him down.

"You little, don't you know respect and space?" Britain grunted while Sealand was still squirming.

"Yo Indonesia, I'm Australia. Just lookin' at you makes me think you got one strong spirit, care for a walk with m-" Australia partly introduce until Seborga came in out of no where and started to flirt with Indonesia.

Suddenly, Germany got slightly annoyed and yelled, "GET YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM THE GIRLS AND DO SOMETHING ELSE INSTEAD OF GROPING OVER THEM!"

Some guys started mope but Turkey, France, and Korea thought that it was slightly funny.

"Oh ho ho ho, so you're telling us to stop talking to them so you can have a chance right?" France slyly said.

Germany wore a disgusted expression and started to back away.

Korea nodded his head, "Uh hm, who knew Germany had it in him to do something like this... Bad Germany~"

Germany now has a small blush on his cheeks but still continued to back way.

Turkey chuckled, "You just want a specific girl all to youself huh? How perverted."

Now, Germany had a crimson blush all over his face and fainted.

"Germany, you okay," Indonesia bluntly asked while kicking him softly.

"..."

The G-8 stood with their mouths agape at Indonesia, "DO YOU THINK HE'S OKAY?!"

Indonesia took her time to think and nodded, the G-8 guys fell backwards and the girls laughed.

**Hungary's POV**

I took a quick look at the clock and our break was over. America groggily stood up and trudged to the stage.

"Yo, next up is Hungary singing Judas (by Lady Gaga plus, Hungary does the dance she does in the music video too). Give her a hand guys," America said while grinnin like the usual idiot he is.

I walk uo to the stage in a long black tank top with a skull on it, I tied the end of the shirt to make it shorter and show some of my skin, black skinny jeans with a chain, my black leather shoes, and most importantly, I can't forget my glove.

I smiled and waved at the crowd and cued for the music.

**_Oh oh oh, I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as (2x)_**

**_Judas! Juda-a-as. Judas! Juda-a-as._**

**_Judas! Juda-a-as. Judas! Gaga._**

**_When he comes to me, I am ready_**

_**I wash his feet with my hair if he needs**_ (it's weird, ik but its Lady Gaga so just bear with me here. ;-; gomenasai)

**_Forgive him when his tongue ties through his brain_**

**_Even after three times he betrays me_**

**_Oh, oh oh oh oh~ (2x)_**

**_I'll bring him down down, king with no crown_**

**_Oh, oh oh oh oh~ (2x)_**

**_I'll bring him down down, king with no crown_**

**_I'm just a holy fool, oh baby he's so cruel_**

**_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby (lines 15 and 16 repeat 2x)_**

**_Oh, oh oh I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as. (2x)_**

I danced and sang to my heart's content while Indonesia and Belgium were my back-up dancers. I would pretty much be nothing without them. I could see Prussia smirking at me and Austria with an amused expression, gosh I want to die, suddenly I felt a slight breeze and I quickly turned to Indonesia and Belgium who felt the same thing.

'So there's three right now. Joy...'

**Indonesia's POV**

It's time, I gave Belarus, Viet Nam and Taiwan the signal and they immediately took off. I mouthed 'Create a distraction' to Lichtenstein and she determinedly nodded. She took out a cockroach from our bag and she released it.

"EEK! Big brother! I think I saw a cockroach! Help me!" Lichtenstein screamed in fake horror.

Switzerland immediately started running towards his sister and everyone's attention was then shifted towards the two and me, Belgium, and Hungary threw a small dagger with a red ribbon. I made sure the G-8 saw me and I looked at Germany who stared at me in shock. I then mouthed 'Three' to him, hope he gets it.

**Germany's POV **

I suddenly saw Indonesia, Hungary, and Belgium throw a small dagger with a red ribbon attached to it. I looked at her with surprised eyes and she mouthed something to me.

"..-ee"

"What?" I said.

I repeated that for a while and finally realized what she was saying.

"Three, there's going to be three spies," I exclaimed loud enough for the G-8 to hear and not the others.

The other's had their eyes widened and immediately nodded and prepared themselves. I felt the atmosphere around us becoming tense, and everyone was equally focused in catching the spies. I focused and listened and heard footsteps on the ceiling.

"Gah, I know they're up there, but how will we get up there?" Britain complained.

He turned his head to where Viet Nam was quickly running (like the ninjas in Naruto! =D) and saw that she was running towards the wall.

'What on earth is she doing?!'

"Aiyaa! Viet Nam! What are you doing running towards the wall aru?!" China screamed and ran like a duck towards Viet Nam.

"Yeah! We'll take care of it and I'll be the hero," America screamed while waving his arms in the air and ran like China.

Just when China and America got close to Viet Nam, they were blocked when Taiwan placed her arm in front of them and both guys fell backwards.

"Oi, what was that for," America pouted while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah aru. That hurts," China followed.

Taiwan simply smirked and crossed her arms, "You don't know much about us huh? Watch and put your trust in Viet Nam."

We all looked at each other and looked at Viet Nam, we narrowed our eyes in suspicion with a little curiosity. Next, something amazing happened. Viet Nam dashed and ran up the wall. Our jaws were opened and our eyes were saying all the words.

'What the heck?!'

She had a knife in her hand and she stabbed it into the ceiling, she was now dangling on the knife and she jabbed another knife right next to the first one.

"Oh gaud, what's gonna happen to her aru," China panicked with a ghost pale face and waving his arms in the air like America earlier.

**Viet Nam's POV **

'Ugh, why does it always have to be the number 3?'

I flipped my body so my feet are positioned on the ceiling and I'm in a squatting position. No one but the girls plus the G-8 noticed, I signaled Taiwan to get ready and I did the same with Belarus who had at least 10 daggers on her now.

I waited carved a large enough circle to my right and was time wasn't on my side. The footsteps were getting louder by the second and I hastily quickened my incisions.

_**SNAP**_

'Yes'

I jabbed one knife into the center of the circle and waited.

'Now!'

I took out the circle and one male spy fell out, I then jumped into the hole and saw two other spies. I slyly grinned, "You know, it's not nice to try and hurt us girls. Nonetheless, us Lotus women."

An old guy who seems to be around his thirties dashed towards me with a butcher knife and I ran behind his back and elbowed him unconscious. The other was making a run for it and I smirked.

'Running just makes it more fun'

I quickly ran after him and caught up to him. I tripped him, he fell flat on his nose, and he also fell unconscious.

_sigh _

I took both of them by the collar and started dragging them to the hole I created. I tossed the first guy down and saw one of Belarus's daggers fly by, he was soon caught in the net and he fell into the ground with a thud. I threw down the last one and the same thing happened again.

Taiwan motioned me to come down and I took a quick glance at Lichtenstein who's distraction was starting to wear out. I quickly jumped through the hole despite the height distance and I could have sworn I scared the guys. Taiwan threw the three spies to where I was landing and I landed on them with a thud. Funny, for sort of buff tough guys, they're soft. I got up and took both China and America's arms.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED! THAT WAS COOL BUT YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" America screamed.

"AIYAA! THAT WAS SO CARELESS OF YOU VIET NAM ARU! BE MORE CAREFUL NEXT TIME," China pouted and yelled.

I was taken back a bit but I laughed, "Thanks for your concern, but you should never underestimate us Lotus girls."

* * *

Kobanawa minna...  
I'm tired and now that I read over this story, seems pretty boring =3=  
gomen if you think so too, tell me what i need to improve on cuz im gonna need it =~=  
arigatou!  
plz review


	8. Vow and Promise of the Lotus

Kobanawa minna, I'm beginning to loose my fire and inspiration for this story. Again, gomen if some of you think that it's boring. I'm pretty sure something will show in Chapter 7 I guess... Arigatou gonzaimash for waiting when I haven't been updating for a while

_**AsianChick101: Arigatou gonzaimash, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I'm Viet too =D thank you for your patience ^u^**_

* * *

**Indonesia's POV **

I smirked, Viet Nam's success should have proven what we Lotus women are capable of. I took a look at the hole that Viet Nam cut out and saw that it was still there. I sighed and held my hand on my forehead, "These girls just don't know how to clean up their mess up."

Hungary noticed what I have said and started laughing. Eventually, Ukraine and Belgium joined in too.

"Ukraine..." I called out.

Ukraine's ears perked up and she eagerly looked at me, "What is it Indo-chan?"

My face started to get pale again and I slightly backed away, "Eh heh heh... can you and Belarus go up next? I'm not trying to be... rude or anything, but you seem like the perfect distraction that would give Belarus enough time to catch the spies. Considering how many have recently came, I'm guessing they come in the amount of performers that are going to be on stage. I could possibly be wrong considering how many spies were up in the ceiling when she sang."

I was serious about this and every one of the girls nodded in agreement, Ukraine tightened her fists and smiled.

"I will do my best to cover for my sister," she proudly said and pumped her fist in the air.

We all laughed and giggled and soon America squeezed his way into the conversation.

"Yo ladies, who's up next," he eagerly said with his signature grin.

"Ukraine and Belarus are," Belgium snickered.

"Belarus! Come on, it's your's and Ukraine's turn," Hungary called and waved.

"Coming," Belarus said with a hint of surprise.

"Good luck you two," Liechtenstein smiled cheerfully.

Ukraine nodded and smiled while Belarus nodded her head and cockily smirked.

America excitedly jumped onto the stage and left a loud thud for everyone to hear.

"Gosh, what size feet is he" I heard some countries muttered in the crowd and thought that it was pretty funny.

"Yo! We might have a few rats and stuff here and there...just ignore it," America awkwardly said while scratching the back of his head.

Some countries wore a disgusted expression, others calm, others who feel like they want to throw up and scream like a banshee.

"Anyway, next is Ukraine and Belarus. Give these two sisters a hand," America exclaimed and exited the stage.

Belarus slowly made her way towards while Ukraine was smiling and waving to the crowd and at Russia. He waved at her back and gave Belarus a crooked smile.

'This should be fun' Both girls said in their heads.

**Belarus's POV **

_sigh _

'Singing wasn't what I signed up for, but this mission means a lot. This organization has given me something else besides hunting Russia down and I'm not planning on loosing it!'

I tightened my grips and looked on the floor, making sure not to make eye contact towards anyone but my sister.

"Belarus?"

I turned my head and saw her looking at me with concerned eyes, "Are you okay?"

I slowly nodded and prepared the knives under my sleeves and my legs. She smiled and cued for the music, apparently we're singing the only song that I'm comfortable singing and that's _Carrots and Sticks _(the song can be found on youtube with eng. subs)

The music started and Ukraine began singing.

Normal-Ukraine  
_Italic_-Belerus  
_**Bold/Italic-Belarus and Ukraine**_

_**Ya tebya lyublyu (3x) [I love you 3x]** _

Sukiyo, sukisuki, daisuki! [I love you, love you, love you, I love you so much!]

_**Ya tebya lyublyu (3x) [I love you 3x]**_

_Kekkon, Kekkon, Kekkon suro no! [Marriage, marriage, let us be married!]_

**_Ai wa amakute itai no yo! Docchi ga kakete mo monota-ri-nai! ]Love is so sweet that it hurts. If either of them is missing, its's just not enough!]_**

Vipachute, daijoubu. Nani mo shinpai shinaide ne! [I'm sorry. It's alright! It's nothing for you to worry about!]

Kitto umaki iku wa! Watashitachi mata tasukeaeru! [Everything will definitely go well! We'll be able to help you again!]

_Vinshuuyu, Ureshii wakyou wa futari no kinen ne! [Conratulations! I'm so happy! Today is our own, special anniversity!]_

_Kitto umaku iku wa! Jamasuru yatsu wa noroumono! [Everything will go smoothly! Anyone that stand in our way shall be cursed and hated!] _

_Noroumono![Cursed and hated]  
Noroumono![Cursed and hated]_

Me and big sister Ukraine repeated some lines and we sang like we should. I felt all warm and fuzzy in the inside all of a sudden and looked at sister Ukraine who was smiling like a ninny while waving to the crowd.

'I'm nothing like her...'

I suddenly sensed a presence behind the stage and saw a masked man dressed in black. I stomped my foot my foot to signal my sister and she immediately got started in creating a distraction.

She threw a see-through knife across the room and landed right next to Britain's head. I contained my laughter by holding my mouth with both of my hands and saw everyone's attention shifting to the other side of the room.

'Now'

The man dashed towards me holding a fist, a move like that isn't gonna work. I took his arm and flipped him until he was flat on his back, I took out my knife from my one of my sleeves and cut up his masks.

'Hmft, George Hancock, aka serial killer in Britain...'

I always despised killers and sex offenders, they're just sick. I dragged him to the girls and Indonesia took a quick look at him. Her glance was almost similar to that of the eyes of a demon eyeing a prey or victim. Just looking at her, even from a distance, made my spine shiver ice cold and I could feel the others feeling the same.

"Good job Belarus, go finish your performance," Indonesia ordered.

"Y-yes ma'am," I stuttered and immediately made my way back and just in time too.

Not long after, the song ended and sister Ukraine and I bowed. We walked off the stage and everyone clapped.

"Good job guys," Taiwan congratulated.

I smiled and nodded.

"Not bad," Belgium smirked.

"The song sounded fun," Liechtenstein giggled.

We all started laughing and now we have to know who's gonna go up next. Indonesia had a slightly grim expression on her face but was soon washed away like a wave of water coming to the sandy shores of the beach.

"Hey, may I please speak with Indonesia?"

We all turned our heads to see Germany with his usual expression. Some of us were taken by surprise and let out a small yelp.

"sigh, Germany...You could be less scary once in a while," Hungary slightly pouted.

Germany sighed, "Can I please speak with Indonesia in private?"

Every girl nodded and Indonesia let out a small laugh, "Whoever said I was anybody's property?"

She smirked and walked along side Germany who was slightly blushing. I was slightly surprised and realized what this means and gasped.

"Oh~ Germany likes Indonesia-san," I said.

Soon, all the girls had their mouths agape and we all squealed.

**Indonesia's POV **

When I said 'You'd make the perfect distraction' I didn't mean throw a knife across the room next to a human being's head! I mentally face-palmed myself and looked up at Germany who lead me outside and closed the front entrance. He then motioned me to a small ledge with an ocean view and I casually made my way there. It was a clear night with beautiful stars, a sweet yet salty ocean breeze, and a full moon.

"Is there a reason why you brought me out here Germany," I asked while nonchalantly looked at my fingernails that are painted in red nail polish, decorated with white Hawaiian flowers.

I took a quick glance at him and saw that he was slightly hesitant, I sighed.

"If you're just going to stall for time and allow me to let my comrades in there without my help, I'm going," I bluntly stated and started to walk back in but Germany grabbed my wrist.

I turned to him with a confused expression but I figured as much. He still seemed hesitant and I thought that it would be funny to tease him. I out one one foot and he immediately started to panic.

"U-u-uh, the G-8 a-a-and I k-keep o-on w-w-wondering, eh hem. How you and the girls able to catch the spies so quickly and why they aim for you more then us," he partly stuttered.

I wore a slightly surprised expression on my face and I started to laugh. Germany wore a puzzled expression and stuttered again.

"W-w-was it something I said?" he asked.

I managed to calm down and look at him straight in the eyes. I sat down and motioned him to sit down right next to me. He sat down and it was a somewhat relaxing and awkward atmosphere between us.

"So, what is your answer," Germany asked impatiently.

I remained silent for a few minutes then I decided to talk.

"Because, that's just how we Lotus women are. We are capable to taking care of and defending ourselves, that's just our nature. The Dark Angels believe that we are the sole purpose for changing the souls, natures, and hearts of former fugitives. We've suffered and gone through hard times and pain and know what it's like to be in their shoes. We also have people we love and that we want to protect, so we put ourselves out first in line to protect them. Our loved ones and our friends are what keeps up going in life. Most there's a vow that every member must make before joining the organization which is also our number one motto," I sternly said while standing up.

"And that is?" Germany asked in curiosity.

I turned around and had my back to him, I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"To come back alive after battle."


	9. Unmasked

Kobanawa minna, how are you all doing?  
hope you're doing fine ^^  
kinda sick and tired right now and apparently P.E fitness testing is coming up :p  
anyways, my brain is kinda still kinda icky right now and if you haven't noticed, the title changed to _An Angel's Curse _  
better than the last one =3=  
anyways, hope you enjoy and plz review ^^

* * *

**Hungary's POV **

'Hmft, what's taking Indonesia so long? Hope she's alright'

I thought about it for a while and saw Indonesia making her way back in, I sighed full of relief that she's back. I looked up and saw that she was talking to Russia about something and waved my arms around.

"INDONESIA! YOU NEED TO DECIDE THE NEXT PERFORMANCE!" Belgium screamed cheerfully while waving her arms. I held my arms down and sighed, I looked at Belgium who was looking at Indonesia and Indonesia who looked at her with a smile then looked back at Russia and finally looked at me.

She walked towards the stage and the guys made room for her and stared at her with dreamy eyes.

'Men...'

Indonesia soon made it to our group and we all smiled.

"So who's gonna go up next," Taiwan eagerly asked.

Indonesia chuckled and patted Taiwan's head, "You already got your turn Taiwan, it should be Belgium's turn now right?"

Taiwan slightly pouted and grinned at Belgium who was slightly surprised.

"Uh, me?" Belgium pointed at herself uneasily.

We all nodded.

"That's what she said," Belarus bluntly stated.

"What's wrong Belgium-san," Liechtenstein asked in concern.

"You aren't scared to go up right," I raised my eyebrow in suspicion and Belgium abruptly shook her head.

"N-no, it's not that. I just don't know what song to sing," she crossed her arms and pouted.

We all fell backwards and I nearly fumed.

"B-bake, we were suppose to spend our time in our performing and singing when I said don't go on anymore missions," I nearly yelled with a big bump on the side of my head.

Belgium back away and chuckled awkwardly, "Heh heh...well then, what song should I sing?"

We all sighed and took a moment to think about her song, suddenly Viet Nam jumped up and had this light bulb on her head.

"Oh! Belgium could sing _Trouble is a Friend_," she clapped her hands in joy and Belgium nodded her head in approval. (It's by Lenka, watch the Halloween version! It's not that bad =])

"Hm, not bad. Good song Viet Nam," she smirked.

I sighed and patted my hand on her shoulder, "Well, at least you got your song. Do you remember the lyrics?"

"Pmft, do I look like a total idiot? Of course I do," Belgium huffed and blew at her small bangs above her forehead.

We all let out a small laugh and hat includes me then Taiwan called America over. He jogged his way over here with his usual happy expression.

"Yo ladies, what's up," America cheekily asked.

Belgium stepped up and waved at the crowd confidently.

"Hey there everyone! I'm Belgium if you don't know already and I'll be singing _Trouble is a Friend _to all you guys alright?" she pumped her fist in the air and nearly everyone did the same.

**Belgium's POV**

This song should be a breeze, Viet Nam clearly know that I'm in love with this song and that I know every single word and beat in it. I cockily smiled because I know that I could catch those spies myself even when I'm performing. Indonesia and Hungary will soon recognize me as a strong fighter other than an energetic weasel. I cued for th music and I took a deep breath.

'Here I go'

**_Trouble he will find you no matter where you go, oh oh _**  
**_No matter if you're fast, no matter if you're slow, oh oh _**  
**_The eye of the storm or the cry in the mourn, oh oh _**  
**_You're fine for a while but you start to lose control! Oh (6x) _**  
**_He's there in the dark,  
he's there in my heart _**  
**_He waits in the wings,  
he's gotta play a part_**  
**_Trouble is a friend, yeah trouble is a friend of mine, oh oh! _**  
**_Trouble is a friend but trouble is a foe, oh oh  
And no matter what I feed him he always seems to grow, oh oh _**  
**_He sees what I see and he knows what I know, oh oh _**  
**_So don't forget as you ease on down the road _**  
**_He's there in the dark,  
he's there in my heart _**  
**_He waits in the wings,  
he's gotta play a part _**  
**_Trouble is a friend, yeah trouble is a friend of mine, oh oh _**  
**_So don't be alarmed if he takes you by the arm I won't let him win,  
but I'm a sucker for his charm _****_Trouble is a friend, yeah trouble is a friend of mine, oh oh_**_**!**  
_

Despite being watched and spied on by wanted fugitives and people that wanna kill us, this is kinda fun. I walked around happily and in some parts did some creepy hand movements and sly-scary faces to the crowd. I took a look at my big brother Netherlands and he looks like he's having fun, he also looks impressed. I triumphantly smirked at him and continued to sing and do some dance moves.

'Their here'

I sensed a presence in the crowd on my left side and I saw a masked man, he wasn't wearing a mask that Turkey usually wears. Plus his facial features are different, his face seemed a lot more triangular and angled than Turkey's and his chin looks shaved wait no, hairless? I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw something was moving inside his cape that encased his entire body except for his foot. I did the hand signal Indonesia told me to do in case I find someone suspicious in the crowd.

**_flashback..._**

Whenever you find someone suspicious who you think isn't a country, do this with you hands. She snapped three times to the side below her waist and it seemed a little sassy, I like it.

_**end of flashback...**_

Indonesia's face seemed to light up like a light and nodded her head.

**Indonesia's POV**

'What? There's an intruder?'

I nearly panicked but kept a calm expression and nodded to Belgium who had some fear in her eyes, gotta make this fast.

"Pst, Taiwan," I whispered.

Taiwan looked at me with a blank expression, "Yeah Indonesia?"

"Looks like there has been an intruder that passed through the guys, look for a country trapped somewhere in this place with Liechtenstein. I'll stay here and alert the guys with Hungary," I instructed.

Taiwan's face was shocked but she narrowed her eyes and nodded. She called for Liechtenstein and they immediately started running.

"Hungary, let's go. Viet Nam, Seychelles," I called.

They both perked their heads up and looked up at me, "Look up and Belgium and pay attention to which man is a spy and assassin."

"Yes ma'am," they both said.

"Let's go," I said.

Hungary nodded and we immediately ran towards the guys.

**Hungary's POV **

An intruder? Really, gosh, what could have gotten through the guys that easily?  
We quickly ran towards the guys who noticed us coming. Apparently, Britain was the first to speak.

"Why are you girls here and not there," he asked in a surprised tone while staring at Indonesia. I slyly smirked at the thought I just had.

'I know the chemistry between you two love'

"Why do you think we're here," Indonesia said in an eerily scary tone. Her voice sounded sharp and cold, like ice cutting its way into your flesh similar to a knife.

'Oh boy, she's mad (;-;)'

Nearly all of the guys we were talking too had shivers running down their spines and backed away from her.

"W-w-what d-do y-y-you m-m-me-mean?" Italy stuttered while shaking like a terrified puppy.

"I meant letting you imbeciles let a spy/assassin in," she said and her voice was still ice cold.

Then the guys stopped shivering and in total shock, you mean they didn't know that there was a spy here?

**Normal POV **

'There was a spy that passed us?'

The guys thought in unison. How could they have let a spy pass through them so easily? This made the guy feel ashamed and Indonesia began to calm down. She turned her back against them and whispered, "Why did I trust a bunch of men so easily? I'm such a fool." Her voice sounded sad, ashamed, and cracked and she fell into Hungary's embrace.

The guys began to feel sympathy and ashamed at themselves.

"Aiyaa, we're sorry Indonesia aru," China softly apologized.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to," Russia added.

Indonesia stood up straight but didn't look up at the guys, instead, she looked to her left side with a face showing no emotion.

"Forget it, do a better job. I somehow knew something like this was going to happen, but we still need you in the alliance. Do a better job until then," she coldly said with a hint of poison in her tone.

The guys personally have never seen her so mad and cold before which made them disappointed with themselves.

Germany, Britain, and Russia felt the most guilt out of all of the members of the G-8 and thought about what they have done wrong. Germany suddenly heard someone squirming outside and went out to investigate.

**Germany's POV **

'I'm such an idiot, I should have suspected something. Now Indonesia's all mad and it's all my fault, wish I could redeem myself some ho-'

I was cut out from my train of thought when I heard a muffled voice outside, I immediately went out to investigate.

"Hey Germany, where are you going," France followed.

"I think I hear someone," I replied while listening rather carefully.

"What? I don't hear anything," France bluntly stated with a bored expression.

"Ugh, just shut up and go back i-Turkey?"


	10. Smile with no Glow

Hi minna ^^**  
**hope you're enjoying the story so far =3  
anyways, I'm planning this huge event in some time of the story and I just thought of it in the middle of the night in my sleep ._. go figure ^^  
if you can, stay tuned until then =]]  
arigatou gonzaimash  
-PandaLover309

* * *

**Normal POV**

Turkey was found without his mask on, his cape thingy missing, and had his arms tied up behind his back.

"Ugh, well don't just stand there, HELP ME," he squirmed.

Germany reluctantly got to it and France gave a helping hand and started chuckling.

"Oh ho ho, Turkey, I've never seen you this vulnerable before. Shall I take a picture of this and show it to Greece," he slyly said with a funny expression.

Turkey wore an annoyed expression and grunted, "Gah, shut up and untie me!"

_**SNAP**_

Germany got sick of all of the twists and turns to untie the rope and simply cut it off with his knife. Turkey flexed his wrists back and forth feeling free at last.

"Thanks, really owe one for you guys. Well, mostly Germany since you were being such a big wuss France," Turkey bluntly said.

France with his mouth agape and held his mouth to protest but was soon interrupted when Taiwan and Liechtenstein called out to them.

"Hey! You guys, over here!" Taiwan called while running with Liechtenstein following hot on her trail.

"Did Indonesia tell you about the man who snuck into the party," Germany asked with seriousness in his tone.

"No duh, we were sent out here to find Turkey for no reason," Taiwan said sarcastically.

"Wait, how do you know it was Turkey," France asked in suspicion.

"Because I saw the fake Turkey at the punch table," Liechtenstein softly said while helping Turkey up.

"Ugh, thanks girls. Let's go back in, we can't let that imposter pose around as me now do we," Turkey smirked.

Taiwan and Liechtenstein were silent and turned around and made a run for it back to the party.

"Eh wa-oh...what did I say," Turkey asked while scratching the back of his head.

**Seychelles' POV **

Viet Nam and I managed to lure the guy to another room in the mansion and things are going smoothly so far. The room was dark and the only light there was, was the moon's beautiful rays.

"So, you come here often," Viet Nam said in a seductive tone while trailing her fingers across his chest.

The guy smirked, "Hn, just this once."

"Wow, the mysterious distant one huh," I said while wrapping my arms around him and made sure some of chest has made contact with his neck or head. This guy is a total perv and an easy one at that.

"How about we," I started.

"Kick this up a notch," Viet Nam finished and took out her rope and tied the man up.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DO-oof," he screamed but was soon silenced when I covered his mouth with duck tape.

"Shut up you stupid excuse for a man," Viet Nam darkly said.

"Hmft, you're the most vile man I have ever seen by far besides another," I said with a hint of poison in my tone.

The spy's voice was muffled and both Viet Nam and I chuckled.

"Let's get outta here before anyone suspects anything. I'll take the guy to the room with the others and you report that another spy has been captured," Viet Nam said with a soft smile.

I've always admired Viet Nam, how she shows people not to underestimate a woman. And that she is a good mentor and gives good advice when you need it.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, see you later."

I opened the doors softly and spotted Indonesia. I started running towards her around the audience and managed to get to Indonesia.

"Ma'am, the spy has been captured and that Viet Nam is taking him to the room to join the others," I said with seriousness.

Indonesia's face seemed to calm down and she began to chuckle, "You know, you don't have to address me so formally. Just call me that whenever our leader is around or when I get agitated. We've known each other for a long time now right Seychelles? Just call me Indonesia."

I was taken back quite a bit but nodded, "Yes ma'am-uh Indonesia-san."

**Indonesia's POV **

Belgium's performance ended and everyone clapped for her, not long after I saw Taiwan and Liechtenstein running in through the doors. They eventually got to us, and Taiwan was the first one to talk.

"Indonesia, we found Turkey. The real one in fact," she stated.

"Yes, and that the man who was impersonating sir Turkey was a spy," Liechtenstein added.

"Yes, I already know that thanks to Seychelles and Viet Nam. They have taken care of it now and that it's all settled. I talked to the guys and now they're going to focus a lot more now than they ever did before," I tightened my fists and said with a cold tone.

"But ma'am, we found Turkey thanks to Germany and France," Liechtenstein said in a begging and forgiving tone.

I was shocked and impressed that they have redeemed themselves rather quickly, I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Fine, but we can't completely trust them just yet," I sighed.

"Yo ladies, who's next?" America suddenly jumped into the picture with a slightly down expression.

I looked at him with a soft smile, "It's alright, I forgive you. Just be more alert next time, and Liechtenstein is going to perform next. I'm saving mine last for a reason."

America and the girls seemed taken back a bit but soon smiled.

"Alright then, if you say so," America went back to cheekily ginning like he usually does.

"Liechtenstein," I called out.

"Yes ma'am?" she immediately responded.

I face palmed myself, "You don't have to address me like that, just call me Indonesia."

"But that wouldn't feel right to me," Liechtenstein replied with a somewhat scared expression.

I sighed in defeat, "Fine, anyways, I have a feeling in my gut that at least 4-5 spies will be attacking you during your performance. You must be alert at all times and be careful. She them you're more than just a pretty face and a timid and quiet girl."

Liechtenstein was slightly taken back a bit, but soon nodded, "Yes ma'am."

**Liechtenstein's POV **

Lady Indonesia just gave me encouragement, I must not let her down!

"Yes ma'am," I replied to her while tightening my fist.

I went into the dressing rooms and put on a black laced dress with white ruffles and a black ribbon, a black bow on the side of my head, black gloves, black and gray striped high socks, and black boots with no heels that end below my knees. I also wore a black choker and had a black shawl around me. I walked out and waited backstage for my cue since I'm going to pop out of nowhere in the dark on the center of the stage. I took one last deep breath and shook away all of the last minute jitters.

"Yo, you're on in 1 minute. Hurry,"America whispered.

'I guess he was done with announcements already'

I quickly made my way towards the center of the stage with all of the lights off so it was completely dark.

(Liechtenstein is singing_ Fate of Soul _by Kagamine Rin, took me a long time to find the subs =3=)

The music started and a bright yellow spotlight appeared directly on me. I looked at the ground and slowly raised my head and put on a sad expression. In some parts of the song, I should fake a tear to get into the song and mood. I held my hands onto my chest and took a deep breath and began singing.

**_Anata no soba de, dare yori mo chikaku _**[At your side, closer than anyone else]  
**_Sore wa watashi ga umareta imi mitsukeru basho _**[That is the place to look for the meaning of my birth]**_  
_**

**_Anata wa nani o nozomu no deshou ka? _**[What is it that you are wishing?]  
**_Sore wa watashi ni dekinai koto desu ka? _**[Is that something can be done by me?]**_  
_**

**_Hitsuyou nai nara sono te de kakikeshite yo _**[If I am not necessary, erase me with that hand]  
**_Umaretekita watashi ga warui no dakara _**[Because I, who have come to be born, am bad]**_  
_**

**_Kioku no kakera sae nokosazu ni _**[Without even leaving a fragment of memory]  
**_Kieteyuku sadame demo _**[Even the disappearing destiny]  
**_Subete ukeirete hitomi tojiru sore demo... _**[Accept everything, and close my eyes. But...]  
**_Aa semete hitotoki demo _**[Ah,at least a short time]  
**_Anata ni aisaretai to _**["I want to be loved by you"]  
_**Negau koto wa tsumi deshou ka **_[Wishing that, is it a indiscretion]_  
_

I sang to my heart's content and soon, I began to notice other countries in the audience beginning to tear up and cry while others seemed to be focused in my singing. I smiled at big brother who was giving me an impressed smile. That made me feel so happy that I hope he's happy too. The song ended and I bowed to the crowd while they cheered for me.

'Strange, no spies have attacked me...Why is that?'

I walked off stage to Indonesia-san and asked her, "Indonesia-san, why haven't any spies attacked me?"

Indonesia-san looked at me with an amused expression, "Because your words put them at rest, see?"

She pointed at Taiwan who was waving at her while holding 4 men who were fast asleep. I covered my mouth in shock and began to laugh. The others began to laugh too. Then America made his way to our group and looked at Indonesia-san.

"Yo, you're the last one right?" he smirked.

Indonesia-san chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, I'm next. Go announce it and I'll be right out."

We all nodded but Indonesia-san remained silent and emotionless. Her face seemed empty and blank and that worried me.

"Hey, Indo-chan. You okay," Ukraine asked with a worried expression.

She snapped out of her train of thought and smiled. Her smile is beginning to loose its usual glow and cheerfulness, what's going on?


	11. Tears of Remorse

**Normal POV **

Indonesia was in the dressing room thinking about things while the girls was chatting about if she's alright or not. She was a lot happier when all of them were performing, but why not her?

"I wonder what she is thinking. We just don't know what goes on in Indonesia's mind," Belgium sighed and had her hands under her chin when she sat down.

Belarus was actually worried for her, she hasn't been worried for anyone but Russia so far in life except for Indonesia. She has been another person that Belarus wants to protect, also, she admires her.

"I hope she's okay," Taiwan said while beginning to tear up for her big sis. Viet Nam pulled her into a hug and tried to comfort her as much as possible but that wasn't helping her sadness as well.

"It isn't going to help being all sad like this, this will only make matters worst for Indonesia," Hungary tightened her fists and she didn't care if tears were streaming down her petite face.

The girls were nearly shocked but understood and tried to put on their best smile. Indonesia then came out in a ribbon like velvet dress that seemed like she had skirt on but had a long end that covered her bottom and legs. It covered her chest and had small ring-like sleeves that were loose and she wore her gloves under long black gloves that end beyond her elbow. She wore black high heels, a sparkling necklace with a diamond in the center, and had her hair to the side with a black rose on her right side. She looked classy and walked out elegantly but still had that sad expression on her face.

"Wow Indonesia, you really went all out today," Taiwan weakly said.

Indonesia sadly smiled and nodded, "Thank you, I want you all t listen to me. I have a feeling that the last spy is going to be an old friend of ours, I want you all to be alert and ready. Sharpen, reload, or practice, just prepare. This is going to be a tough one."

The girls nodded and understanding and America walked in calling for Indonesia.

"Yo! Indonesia, it's tim-woah, you look..." America said while smiling and slightly blushing.

"Hm, thank you," Indonesia softly said and began to walk towards the stage.

'Remember' she mouthed to the girls.

**Indonesia's POV **

I walked to the center of the stage while the lights were still off, I heard conversations and muttering as soon as I got on stage. I sighed again, 'Could it really be you?'

(Indonesia is going to be singing _Last Song _by Megurine Luka, it's a really sad song and it made me cry =3 I admit, I'm a crybaby x3 deal with it)

I carefully held my electric guitar in place and positioned myself before the song started. The bright red spotlight appeared on me and I heard 'oohs' and 'aahs' coming from all directions and I put on a simple smile. The piano's music began playing and not long after the air guitar came. I took a deep breathe and began to sing.

_**Saigo ni hitotsu chiisana kiss wo shite**_ [Giving a small kiss]  
_**Kimi wa shizuka ni heya wo deteitta**_ [Silently you left the room]

_**Hikitomeru koto mo dekizu, damatte taeru koto mo nai**_ [Unable to hold back or withstand the pain]  
_**Yura yura yureru boku wa, heya no sumi no guitar wo totte**_ [Swaying, swaying, in the corner of my room I pick up my guitar]

_**「Kimi ga suki de suki de, demo aa aa**_ [I love you, I love you, but aah aah]  
_**Dakedo dame de dame de, umakuikanakatta」**_ [Still it's no use no use it wasn't meant to be]

_**Nanika ga, tarinakatta? sonna koto ja nakute**_ [Was I unworthy? It wasn't that,]  
_**Chiisana zure tachi ga, bokura wo koroshita kara**_ [It was the small differences that ended us]

_**Tsunagitomeru koto mo dekizu, jikan wo modosu sube mo naku**_ [If it meant I could hold you onto you I would turn back time]  
_**Buru buru furueru boku no, kokoro no koe wo kiite**_ [Shaking, trembling, I listen to my heart's voice]

_**「Kimi ga suki de suki de, demo aa aa**_ [I love you, I love you but aah aah]  
_**Dakedo dame de dame de, umakuikanai」**_ [still it's no use no use it wasn't meant to be]

_**「Kimi ga suki de suki de, demo aa aa**_ [I love you, I love you but aah aah]  
_**Dakedo dame de dame de, umakuikanakatta」 **_[still it's no use no use it wasn't meant to be]

I sang full of sadness and emotion that I didn't even notice tears streaming down my face when I sang the last verse. Despite my tears, I was able to sing perfectly as I wanted. I sensed his presence, why is he hear? Does he have a reason to be? Is he going to kill me? Is he going to confront me? I'm so confused.

**Normal POV **

Indonesia's song brought everyone to tears, like Iceland, Korea, Japan, Austria and Prussia who were hugging each other, and all of the girls. The song soon ended and that was when Indonesia's voice cracked up and she thanked everyone then leaved. Almost all of the countries were left speechless and clapped and gave her a standing ovation. She softly smiled in return and began to make her way down.

Germany was in his own world for a moment and so was Britain.

'Was she hiding all of this sadness to herself this whole time?' They both thought in unison.

Indonesia walked down from the stage and the girls immediately tackled her, including Belarus who was crying and wimpering just like the others.

"WAH! I DIDN'T KNOW INDONESIA WAS FEELING THIS WAY!" Taiwan wailed.

*sniff* *sniff* "Same here Indonesia-san," Liechtenstein cried.

Both girls were hugging Indonesia by her waist which caught Indonesia by surprise. She softly smiled and patted and stroked each of the girls' hair.

"Shhh shhh, it's alright. I'm okay, my sadness is gone whenever I'm surrounded by the people I love and those who love me back," she said in a comforting tone.

Taiwan and Liechtenstein, who were still sniffling, looked up at Indonesia with puffy eyes to see Indonesia's soft smile. They both calmed down and Indonesia looked at the girls with a serious look.

"So I'm guessing the person whom I suspected to show up and attack me wasn't here," she sighed.

The girls nervously nodded but Indonesia kept a cool expression.

*sigh* "Sorry girls, that was kind of my fault," she stuck her tongue out.

**"On the contrary, you are correct about another presence being here Indonesia. You weren't wrong" **

A mysterious male voice said through the speakers and everyone heard, including the male countries who were invited to the bash. The girls immediately ran to where the sound was coming from and scattered. Indonesia took the front of the stage, Viet Nam and Taiwan taking its sides, Belarus and Ukraine in front of Indonesia but below the stage, Hungary and Seychelles below Viet Nam and Taiwan, and Liechtenstein in the center of Belarus and Ukraine.

"WHO ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF BASTARD," Belarus screamed while holding two daggers in her hands in a fighting stance. Everyone was nearly startled about what was going one.

"What's going on?"

"Are we in danger?!"

"F***, we're all gonna die! NO~" (try and guess who that is =~=)

Chatters and mutters were all around but the girls didn't care, they heard the speakers creak again and Hungary yelled at everyone to shut up.

**"Oh Lotus women, you never fail to amuse me. With your beauty, charm, fighting experience, *chuckles* you just don't know when to stop now do you..."**

'Could it be...' Indonesia thought.

"STEPHAN! I KNOW ITS YOU! SHOW YOURSELF NOW!" she screamed at the top of her lungs with rage.

Everyone was nearly speechless at Indonesia's rage and not long after, all of the girls wore angry and murderous expressions, even Liechtenstein. Switzerland could swear that he has never seen his sister act this way ever before. Prussia and Austria seemed terrified when they saw a side of Hungary that they have never seen before. Netherlands was in utter shock when he saw how angry his sister was just by looking into her eyes. Viet Nam snapped her oar in two when she heard that name and that frightened both America and China. Taiwan snapped her knife in two which make Japan get shivers down his spine. Ukraine and Belarus wore angry expressions and broke their weapons into pieces, which actually shocked Russia. Indonesia looked like a demon who was sent to earth to kill everyone and her voice was full of venom which make Germany and Britain quake in fear.

**"But if I did that, this wouldn't be more fun now would it. Anyways, I wanted to talk to you in person but I figured that you would want to break me into a million pieces so I thought of talking to you indirectly. I bet you know about the Grand Dragon Games right?"**

The girls were still suspicious but remained silent.

**"Of course you do, since you send those cute little girls to represent your organization every year and yet you win... _THUMP _Not gonna happen this year! You will join and compete in the Grand Dragon Games this year. All of you, strongest members of the Lotus. The Golden Lotus, The European Lotus, The Triple Lotus, the Algid Lotus and oh yeah...the team of women who were forbidden to join because of their strength and power...THE CRIMSON LOTUS! MWAHAHAHAHA" **

"And why would we listen to anything you have to say," Belgium harshly said.

**"Because I have someone very important to you... would you like to say 'hi', Shizuku?" **

'Shizuku!'

**"_Indonesia, don't do it. Leave me be and save youselve-AUGH!_****"**

Indonesia had a katana in her hand the whole time and dropped it on the ground and fell onto her knees with her forehead on the stage.

"Shizuku...SHIZUKU!" Indonesia cried in agony.

She angrily took her katana and threw it to a large speaker on the ceiling and managed to make it crack.

**"Oh ho ho ho ho, have I hit a soft spot in you Indonesia? Let's make a deal, if you and the Crimson Lotus defeat me and my team in the games, you're precious sister will return to you. But if you fail, I will take her own life with my own hands and then come after you! Things are beginning to look grim already, shall I rip her limb from limb? Or maybe slowly slit her throat and hear her cries for help. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA SEE YOU AT THE GAMES, INDONESIA!" **

Indonesia was still on a rampage and nearly went berserk until Viet Nam and Taiwan calmed her down. Indonesia fell to her knees and continued crying and didn't care if she was loud and disruptive. Not long after the rest of the girls followed, some were standing up like Belarus and Viet Nam while the others were on the floor.

"W-w-why, why Shizuku-san?" Liechtenstein managed to choke out. Switzerland immediately came running for her and held her in his embrace. She cried into his arms in agony while he was stroking her hair. Russia rushed to Ukraine and Belarus and had them cry on his shoulders. Netherlands ran to Belgium who seemed like she was about to faint from too much stress and caught her just in time. Japan swiftly ran to Taiwan who cried on his chest with Japan's arms wrapped around her. America and China literally flew over to Viet Nam when Germany threw them there to catch her when she was beginning to fall. Britain began running towards Indonesia who was timidly standing but still crying.

"Shizuku you dunce, I know you were desperate but you didn't have to go this far. BAKA!" she screamed before she fainted into Britain's arms.

He slightly blushed but shook that thought away,

"AMERICA, GET ME A ROOM. QUICKLY," he screamed with a stern.

"Yeah, I know. Follow me," America motioned while running. Britain held Indonesia bridal style and didn't care about the stares and glares he got from the other male countries, including Germany who regretting not moving his legs.

**Britain's POV **

'Ugh, who was that guy? Whoever he is, he has to go down. But I have more urgent matters to attend to, I must help Indonesia regain consciousness'

I quickly followed after America to a large room which was upstairs. He opened it and it was a classy room with a large bed, a window in which you can see a vast view from, and the full moon's light shined through the entire bedroom, not needing light.

I hastily laid Indonesia on the bed and thanked America who nodded in return.

"You gonna stay in here with her Britain?" America asked with a sad smile.

I sighed and nodded, "Somebody's gotta watch after her."

I softly pushed away a strand of hair that was covering her angelic face.

"Kay, if you need anything, just call," he left the room and partly closed the door. I sighed and realized that we were all alone, it has been a tiring night already and the girls were the ones who mainly caught the spies.

I ruffled my hair slightly and began to yawn, I took one last look at Indonesia was seemed peaceful. I smiled to myself and stroked her face, I then felt her hand on my hand and I immediately started to feel all fuzzy inside. Is it getting hot in here?

"...why..." she sniffed and cried a tear. I was shocked and immediately started to panic.

"It's okay, I'm here for you. No need to cry," I whispered and she eventually calmed down and went back to sleeping, at least, I think she's sleeping.

She then stopped crying and I looked at her with sad eyes, 'What is it that you're hiding?'

I thought while I stroke her soft red hair, I was beginning to feel a lot more tired than I was and began to close my eyes. Hope things will always be like this at times.

**Germany's POV **

'It's war now Britain'

I thought while clenching my fists while standing next to the frame of the door.


	12. Fake Smiles

**Germany's POV **

'GAH!'

I awoke from my quick nap next to the door when I heard Britain screaming.

I immediately ran into the room to see him standing up and Indonesia gone, I widened my eyes in shock then glared at Britain.

"Where's...Indo...NESIA?!" I screamed while walking towards him with an angry expression.

He seemed to be frightened and began to back away, "U-u-uh, i-it's not my fault!"

He exclaimed and I held him by the collar and said something through my gritting teeth. I raised a fist and then I saw Indonesia still wearing that beautiful dress, out there in front of the little ledge we sat on. Her face looked so calm and peaceful and the moon's light hit her face and made it shine elegantly.

I let go of Britain and we stared at Indonesia the entire time until she began to stand up and make her way back.

"Let's go," Britain said while running out the door.

I had no words to say and reluctantly followed. We ran into the guest room and saw that everyone was beginning to calm down and have fun again despite what they have heard and what has happened.

"Oi, Germany!"

I turned my head to see my annoying big brother holding, BEER!

**Britain's POV **

Germany and I immediately made a run for it as soon as we saw Indonesia heading back inside, everyone seemed to have calmed down a bit and that was a sign of relief.

"Oi, Germany!"

I turned my head to see Prussia walking towards us holding a huge cup of beer and another in his other hand.

'Ugh, I would rather prefer tea than that filthy th-'

I looked up and saw Germany running towards his brother and grabbing the other cup of beer. I sighed, 'brothers will be brothers.'

I then saw Indonesia coming in and everyone immediately made room for her to walk through, she was walking towards the stage and that nearly surprised, no confused me. She took a hold of the microphone and spoke softly into it.

"Thank you all for attending this year's Halloween Bash hosted by America. We are sorry that you had to see a side of us girls that wasn't very appealing to most of you, but we couldn't just bottle up our emotions just like that right? At some point you have to snap, anyways, we're sorry we nearly ruined your night for fun and entertainment. It truly was my fault," she apologized with a sad expression.

The room was temporarily silent and Indonesia began to walk down the stage.

"You didn't ruin the night," Sealand yelled from across the room.

I face palmed myself when I heard my little brother's sudden outburst. Indonesia seemed slightly shocked but remained still.

"Yeah, you didn't ruin the night for us. It's Halloween and Halloween is a day where you get to scare the crap outta people right?" Denmark grinned.

Everyone then nodded in agreement and started to smile.

"Yeah, you actually made us think we were gonna f***ing die," Romano bluntly stated while scratching the back of his head.

Soon, the whole room was filled with laughter and Indonesia started to laugh along, including the girls.

She slowly wiped a tear from her eye and smiled, "Thank you very much we're glad you enjoy the performance. But the Dragon Games is real, anyone can come and watch us ladies participate in the games if you like."

Her smile suddenly was brighter than usual and she seems more energetic now, I nearly blushed at the sight. She exited the stage gracefully and disappeared into the crowd of girls, she really is just full of mysteries.

**Normal POV **

Indonesia was changing into some costume in the dressing room with Lichtenstein and Viet Nam doing the same but in other rooms. The finally came out and nearly all of the girls squealed from their prettiness~

Indonesia wore a blood red dress with a baggy pale yellow long sleeve with small ruffles in the end inside her dress and brown slip on shoes. She also wielded a knife and had her hair tied into a high pony tail with a red ribbon.

Liechtenstein came out in a gray overall-like skirt outfit but with a skirt that was black and was outline in yellow. She had a white collared long sleeve shirt underneath, long white socks, black maryjanes, and a yellow ribbon tied under her collar and had a yellow ribbon in the back of her head.

Viet Nam wore a light green Renaissance dress with light ruffles, her hair was done in high pigtails decorated with green ribbons, and a green fan.

Belgium and Belarus snickered at the sight, Ukraine and Hungary giggled, while Taiwan squealed from the cuteness.

"So, whatdya' think," Indonesia strutted and winked.

Everyone shared a laugh while Liechtenstein realized something, Hungary noticed this and asked, "What's wrong Liechtenstein?"

Liechtenstein seemed hesitant to say so but managed to spit it out, "We d-d-don't have 2 other males to play the song..."

_**silence...** **THUD**_

All of the girls fell at once after realizing that.

"Uh uh uh uh, oh no! Who are we going to get to sing those parts?" Ukraine panicked.

"We need voices that suit the characters in the song," Viet Nam added.

*sigh* "I got it," Indonesia sighed who leaning to the side. Everyone looked at her with a confused expression as she began to walk out of the dressing room.

"Just get in your position Viet Nam, Liechtenstein," Indonesia called.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Come with me."

"Yes ma'am."

Indonesia and Liechtenstein walked out of the dressing room and apparently many noticed. Guys admired how Indonesia's dress suited her body well and some admired how adorable Liechtenstein looked in her outfit like her brother, Switzerland. Indonesia walked up to Latvia who was chatting with the Baltics and apparently they seemed surprised to see the girls in front of them.

"Uh hi, am I intruding?" Indonesia asked awkwardly while smiling.

The Baltics were taken back a bit and slowly nodded.

"Great, um, I would like to ask if Latvia would like to join Liechtenstein in a duet in a song. Also, is he can do simple dance moves with her on stage," she quickly got to the point and it was rather straightforward as well.

Estonia chuckled and looked at Latvia who was shivering. He sighed, "Latvia, I know you want to sing. Just go if you want to, don't have to be so scared about it."

Latvia then stopped shivering and looked up at Lithuania who nodded, he smiled brightly and began to follow Liechtenstein to the back of the stage. Now Indonesia was on her own and she headed for Japan over with the G-8. She tapped him on the shoulder and her immediately turned around to see her in some costume with her hands behind her back.

"Oh? Indonesia, what are you doing here," America cheerfully asked.

Indonesia slightly giggled and spoke, "Well, us girls chose this song that would seem perfect to end the bash, but we need at least 2 male vocals to sing with us."

The G-8 seemed slightly shocked and began asking if its going to be them singing. Indonesia back away a little but regained her posture, "Uh, the first one went to Latvia but I came here to ask Japan if he would like to sing since his voice is most suited for this verse."

The guys' spirit died down and their pace began to get pale, Indonesia let out a small laugh, "Sorry guys, maybe next time. Come one Japan, Taiwan is over there too."

Japan immediately blushed and quickened his pace in walking.

**_timeskip to after the guys changed..._**

Japan slowly and shyly came out wearing a heavy white coat and a blue scarf wrapped around her his. Latvia then came out in gray overalls,white collared long sleeve underneath, his hair tied back into a small ponytail, long socks, black shoes, and a yellow tie.

Taiwan clasped her hand together on her mouth and cried, "Oh! Don't you two look so cute!"

She hugged Japan and he blushed a crimson red and nearly fainted until Viet Nam pulled Taiwan away. Indonesia let out a small cough and it got the guys' attention.

"So we're clear on when we're singing and what we're singing right? Also, you need to know your cue and where you'll be standing in case you fall down and break your head in a room that's pitch black," Indonesia grinned.

The guys awkwardly nodded and America came into the room disrupting the peace.

"Hey! It's time, good luck out there and Happy Halloween," he snickered and exited.

Viet Nam rolled her eyes and laughed, Indonesia motioned the singers to come and they made it up on stage without anyone getting hurt in the dark room. They were in a single file line, Indonesia standing first, then Japan, then Viet Nam, and last Liechtenstein and Latvia. Before the singer talks, a spotlight appears until they are done then it turns off again.

(They're singing _Alice of Human Sacrifice _by Meiko, Kaito, Hatsumi Miku, Kagamine Rin and Len from Vocaloid =D)

**Bold- Indonesia  
_Bold/Italic-Japan  
Bold/Italic/Underline-Viet Nam_**  
_Italic- Liechtenstein_  
Underline- Latvia  
_Italic/_Underline- Latvia and Liechtenstein duet

**Aru tokoro ni, chiisa na yume ga arimashita **[There was once a little dream]**  
****_  
Dare ga mita no ka wakaranai. S_****__****_ore wa chiisa na yume deshita. _** [No one knows who had dreamt it, it was really such a small dream]  
**_  
Chiisa na yume wa omoimashita. Kono mama kiete iku no wa iya da. _**[One day, the dream thought, "I don't want to disappear. How can I make people dream me?"]

_Chiisa na yume wa kangaete kangaete, soshite tsui ni omoitsukimashita. _[The dream thought, and finally had an idea]

Ningen o jibun no naka ni mayoikomasete, sekai o tsukurasereba ii to. [I will make them come to me, and they will make up my own world]

The eerie music and nearly startled everyone in the audience. The four's spotlight disappeared and one bright red light appeared on Indonesia who was standing in front of the stage with a sadistic snirk on her face, holding a long double-edged sword.

'MAN HOW GOOD OF AN ACTRESS THIS WOMAN IS!' most countries thought.

**Ichibanme ALICE ****wa isamashiku ken o katate ni, fushigi no kuni.** [The first ALICE was a gallant red one, wielding a sword in hand in Wonderland]  
**Ironna mono o kirisutete, makka na michi o shiite itta.** [Slicing down everything that was in her way, she led a bloody red road.]  
**Sonna ALICE ****wa, mori no oku** [This new ALICE was deep in the woods]  
**Tsumibito no you ni tojikomerarete** [Was trapped as a wanted fugitive]  
**Mori ni dekita michi igai ni, kanojo no sei o shiru sube wa nashi** [If it weren't for the bloody path she made, no one would think that she has ever existed]

In the second line, she waved her sword and around the audience which nearly scared the daylights out of them while Hungary and Taiwan threw fake blood on her which made everyone nearly faint and/or grow pale. When she was done, she disappeared into the pitch black room and Japan appeared right next to the spot she was recently standing on.

_**Nibanme ALICE **__**wa otonashiku uta o utatte, fushigi no kuni.**_ [The second ALICE was a fragile blue one, he sang to the world of Wonderland.]  
**_Ironna oto o afuresasete, kurutta sekai o umidashita._** [Filling regions with many false created notes, that were of a crazy blue world]  
**_Sonna ALICE _****_wa, bara no hana._** [This new ALICE was that of a rose]  
**_Ikareta otoko ni uchikorosarete._** [He was shot and killed by a mad man]  
**_Makka na hana o ichirin sakase minna ni mederare karete yuku._** [It left a flower blooming sadly red, the one who was loved was now forgotten]

Japan's voice was smooth and really suited the verse which impressed most countries, especially the girls. Taiwan was fangirling and squealing over how 'dreamy' he was while others simply rolled their eyes. When Japan's part ended, a gun shot was fired and he pretended to fall backwards which shocked everyone except for the girls. Viet Nam then appeared with her back in front of the audience and slowly turned around, her eyes full of devious deeds and mischievous thoughts. (Still acting!)

**_Sanbanme ALICE _****_wa osanai ko. kirei na sugata de, fushigi no kuni._** [The third ALICE was a little green one, very cute and dear in Wonderland]  
**_Ironna hito o madowasete, okashi na kuni o tsukuriageta_** [She charmed people with her every beck and call, she made a strange green country]  
**_Sonna ALICE _****_wa, kuni no joou._** [This new ALICE was the country's queen]  
**_Ibitsu na yume ni toritsukarete. _**[Taken over by a distorted dream]  
**_Kuchiyuku karada ni obienagara, kuni no chouten ni kunrin suru. _**[She was afraid of loosing to death, she would forever rule her country]

Viet Nam twirled around in her Renaissance dress wearing sly grins behind her fan but her eyes were the ones that scared everyone in the audience the most. At the last sentence of her verse, she cried out a bloody red tear that streamed down her face and scared everyone to death. Including America who fainted on Britain who wore a disgusted expression. Liechtenstein and Latvia then appeared on opposite sides of the stage, Liechtenstein taking the far left and Latvia taking the far right.

_mori no komichi o tadottari_, bara no ki no shita de ochakai [During this, two children walked into the forest, they had a tea party under the rose trees]  
_o-shiro kara no shoutaijou wa, _Haato no _Toranpu!_[An invitation from the castle for them was, was the Trump Card of the Hearts]

_Yonbanme ALICE __wa futago no ko, koukishin kara fushigi no kuni_ [The fourth ALICE were two siblings, their curiosity in the wonderland]  
_Ironna tobira o kugurinukete, tsuisakki yatte kita bakari._ [Going through many different doors, coming not too long ago in a yellow boat]  
_Ki no tsuyoi ane to_, kashikoi otouto. [A stubborn big sister, a smart little brother]  
_Ichiban ALICE __ni_ _chikatta kedo_ [Though they were the closest to ALICE'S WONDERLAND]  
_Futari no yume wa, samenai mama. fushigi no kuni o samayotta._ [They were never awoken from their deep dreaming, forever they wandered in the wonderland]

Just as their songs started, Latvia and Liechtenstein merrily and cutely skipped towards the center of the stage while singing. They earned many cuteness points from the girls and some guys, especially France who was restrained by Britain and Germany to keep from attacking the poor kids. On the fourth line, everyone turned pitch black and when it turned back on, Liechtenstein and Latvia had blood dripping and streaming from their heads and across their petite faces. Nearly everyone let out a scream and cry when they saw the two little kids all bloody and scary like that. Liechtenstein and Latvia had their eyes widened and continued to sing and when were done, they began to disappear into the dark. Everyone clapped and applaud for the 5 and they came out to bow.

"Thank you for being a great audience! Have a good night and Happy Halloween!" Indonesia exclaimed while smiling.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Everyone yelled back. The G-8 ran towards Indonesia and the girls, leaving them breathless for a while.

"Indonesia, may we please speak to you and the Crimson Lotus in private," Germany politely asked.

Indonesia was taken back a bit but agreed, "Alright, but I have something to say also."

The guys were curious about what Indonesia was going to say now, but led her outside.

**Germany's POV **

The G-8 and I let the Crimson Lotus outside to apparently ask them questions considering most of us weren't much of use to them. I looked up at Indonesia who had her eyes closed and arms crossed. I looked at the G-8 and decided to speak first.

"Indonesia, why did you want to form an alliance with us," I sternly asked while narrowing my eyes in suspicion.

She remained silent including the Crimson Lotus who simply let their eyes wander. I got slightly impatient and decided to speak but was interrupted by America.

"Tell us now!"

Viet Nam bit her lower lip and opened her mouth, "Indonesia-san had a feeling that we would need your help in the alliance in some time. And considering th-huh?"

Indonesia held her arm out in front of Viet Nam and had a dark expression on her face.

"It's alright Viet Nam, I'll explain it for them. Thank you for speaking when I wasn't ready."

Viet Nam had a sad expression but nodded, Indonesia looked up at me straight in my eyes but her eyes looked depressing while she wore a fake smile.

"I had a feeling that it was necessary to form an alliance with you, but I ignored that thought, that was until the day before the day we met at the concert. I was visited by an old friend of mine's and she told me that I need to form an alliance with you as soon as possible or things would turn out grim for the Lotus Organization. I didn't know what she meant until now," Indonesia weakly said as she covered her eyes with her hands.

The G-8 and I were surprised but remained silent, she took her arm away and looked at us once more.

"G-8, until the Dragon Games begin, we won't see each other anymore, but we will see each other again. Until then, you will carry out this task specifically given to you by me," she sounded serious and narrowed our eyes to make sure she got our attention and that we agree to her terms.

We shakily nodded and she smiled.

"The Dragon Games will be in 3 months, during that time, we want you to..."

* * *

leaving you hanging for now ^u^  
anyways, while I brainstorm for the next few chapters, read my other stories like... Fairy in Saber Territory, a Fairy Tail chapter story, You're my Romeo and I'm Your Juliet a RoLu story similar to the song Romeo and Cinderella from Kagamine Rin and Len, or my second Hetalia story called Sparks and Splats  
might be gone for a few days since I'm busy so sry, but just bear with me kay?  
Also, I promise, promise, PROMISE you that other chapters after this is going to be WAAAY better ;-;  
anyways, plz review ^^


	13. Author's Notes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!  
**Hey guys, PandaLover309 here, this is pretty important and sorry if you thought this was a chapter (._.)  
anyways, I'm planning or might be planning on deleting this story since I'm thinking it's going nowhere at all tbh (=3=)  
some day, I might re-write it when I have the chance and/or have more inspiration if I do delete this story or give up on it.  
if you want, you can give me and honest opinion about the story. If you don't like it, write 'I hate it!' if you like it, write 'Yeah! =D' =3  
Thanks~


End file.
